


Of Labyrinths and Lovers

by thelovelylydia



Series: Mad Sort of Love [3]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice in Wonderland 2010, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylydia/pseuds/thelovelylydia
Summary: Old trade routes and past allies have been rekindled under the restored reign of the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal, and her husband, Gavin. One royal couple happens to rule over a Labyrinth inhabited by fae and goblins alike. When an old enemy of the Goblin King resurfaces, Queen Sarah and Alice find themselves mixed up in a race for the crown and ultimate power of the realm of the Labyrinth, making unlikely friends and learning hard lessons on their journey.





	1. Unwelcome Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I have included a character from Return to the Labyrinth, however, my story is solely based on the movie. I haven't read the manga, nor plan to, I just kinda liked the idea of the character and she poses such a good threat. So don't hate me if I ignore the rest of that canon (is it canon? Ah I've read so many debates)
> 
> And here is Mad Sort of Love 2.5. Since it's a crossover, I don't want to make it something importantly central to my main book, but there will be massive hints and suggestions that will be covered in book 3 as to what exactly book 3 might entail (a small hint is in the first chapter).
> 
> This is a Labyrinth crossover, and I've yet to write a Labyrinth piece (I'm an idiot I know), so don't crucify me too harshly if Sarah and Jareth are horrid. Correct me gently and I will weep and fix the mistakes I've made.

Alice stood outside the house she and Tarrant had just begun to share and make their own in their months since falling back down the rabbit hole. She stood before the windmill with her hands on her hips, feet set apart below her brown skirt and white apron as she looked at the side paneling she had just retouched with a sandy white color. Her hands were covered in paint and she was exhausted from climbing up and down the ladder, her back aching from bending over the bottom half of the boards, but she was proud of her accomplishment.

She walked around the front of the house to find Tarrant bent over some boards he was sawing in half to make further repairs on parts of the house that were far too rotted to cover with some paint and patches. The sun was hot and blinding in the sky above the two, Alice felt sweat beads make their way down her forehead; she wiped them away with her sleeve.

On the front porch sat the bucket which contained cooled water for the two to drink from when the heat became too much. Alice went to scoop her cup into the chilled liquid, shivering at the extreme temperature change, but reveling in the cold. Instead of bringing the cup to her lips, she took it in hand as she snuck around the side of the house. Tarrant had her back turned to her, still bent over a saw horse carefully parting a piece of wood in two with a jagged saw.

She watched as he straightened himself, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. His hat had been discarded long ago, his orange hair was sticking up at all odd angles as it had been blown by the breeze and pulled by his fingers. He set the saw down, carefully pushing at the middle of the two pieces of wood so that they would break in two.

Alice took the moment to rush up behind him, sending the cup of water flying toward his back. He let out a cry as the liquid startled him, jumping back and turning to face whatever threat had appeared. Alice let out a hearty laugh as her husband shook his head, the fabric of his pale blue work shirt darkening as it soaked up the water.

"You think that was funny?" Tarrant's bushy eyebrows crossed. Alice couldn't speak, her laughter taking any semblance of voice that she had. Tears began to spring in her eyes as she watched Tarrant's hair begin to droop under the weight. "I ought to— "

She shrieked as Tarrant began to set after her, turning on her heels to try to take off for the safety of the porch and the bucket of water. Her husband was quick to overtake her, his hands wrapping about her waist as he tackled her into the ground, pulling her over his body so that he took most of the fall. His fingers began to tickle her midsection, sending her into further fits of laughter. Alice shook her head, trying to call for mercy but unable to speak.

"Is this too much, my fair one?" Tarrant asked teasingly. Alice shook her head, fighting for air and only discovering more giggles.

"I ought to grab that bucket and dump it all over your blonde curls, that would serve you right," Tarrant stood, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her toward the house. Alice began to feign resistance, kicking her legs out as laughter shook her body.

She looked up at the porch as Tarrant brought her around, hoping she could find a way to wriggle free and avoid a good soaking. Instead she looked up to see that several patches of her paintwork had been completely messed with, long streaks running through the still wet paint.

"What in Time?" Alice's laughter stopped suddenly as she looked up at the mar on her great work.

"What is it, Alice, not wanting to take a good joke when it's served back to you?" Tarrant had clearly not noticed the giant scrapes of paint missing from the boards.

"No! That's not it!" Alice pulled from his loose grip, standing to her feet and pointing upward. "Tarrant, look!"

The Mad Hatter looked upwards, a frown crossing his red mouth. "Seems you've missed a spot, my love,"

"No! I know I painted these boards already! I'm sure of it," Alice answered stubbornly. "It looks as if someone climbed upon the house purposefully and made that!"

"Nonsense, Alice!" Tarrant shook his red curls. "Why would anyone want to do something so simple as that?"

"I don't know, Tare! But I can assure you that I _did_ paint those boards. They were among the hardest to reach," Alice crossed her arms as a pout covered her mouth.

"I'll help you fix them later," Tarrant promised as he grabbed hold of Alice's arm, too hot and tired to pick a fight over something so minor. "Come, love, let's get some tea and we can come out and finish up the chores afterwards."

Alice sighed, but complied as she took steps toward the porch. Tarrant followed behind her, walking up the stairs and to the front door. Alice was the first to step inside, and her gasp caused Tarrant to fling his arms about her, pulling her to his side.

"What in Underland has happened here?" Alice demanded as she looked into her once pristine house.

Clothes were strewn about the foyers and into the sitting room off to the right; they had once been folded tidily in a basket that Alice had place in the kitchen. Tarrant's boots no longer sat shoved against the foyer wall but lay upended and unlaced on the worn Persian rug. Alice deftly stepped over one of her silk slips, tripping over one of her husband's oversized shoes. Tarrant caught hold of her elbow, saving her from a nasty fall.

"What in Underland?" He breathed as he walked into the kitchen, his hands resting on his hips. Alice let out a groan as she followed.

The entire counters were white with flour, the cooking powder covered the pantries and cabinets, the countertops thick with the grain. Alice felt tears coming to her eyes as several of their beloved tea cups and saucers had been smashed on the floor along with other clean dishes, their porcelain pieces scattered among the heaps of flour. Tea had been poured in the midst of the room, the upset tea pot standing as witness as it dripped the remaining contents of its china belly. It had coagulated with the flour to form lumpy unbaked biscuits that congealed on the floor.

"I spent all of last weekend scrubbing this place," Alice wanted to take the tea pot in hand to smash it on the floor, shattering its delicate frame along with the rest of the teaware.

"This is quite peculiar," Tarrant rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I hope the person who created the mess at least had an amusing time."

"It would be infinitely more amusing if they had stayed to clean it up," Alice entered the mess to retrieve a pair of Tarrant's pants that had been rolled in flour. "Or at least kept the clean clothes from the ingredients," she wrinkled her nose.

"Hmm," Tarrant shrugged. "We can have tea in my workshop and then I'll help you repair what has been undone," he replied jovially. Alice felt her patience wearing thin, but she knew it would be unwise to unload her frustrations on her husband.

"Let me fetch the wash, first," she looked behind her to see that one of her negligees was hung from the door. She ripped the scant garment from the doorknob, crumpling it up in her fist as she crossed the kitchen to fetch the basket.

"I'll start the tea in my shop," Tarrant picked up one of her brassieres, dangling it teasingly in front of her. "And here I was hopeful I might coerce you into a little afternoon…exercise."

"Give me that," Alice ripped the garment away from him, her face wrinkling in embarrassment.

"You do have the loveliest of faces, Alice, even when it does turn bright pink," he wagged his finger at her.

"Put the kettle on soon, darling, or I'll be quick to say there shall be no morning exercises for a merry month," she narrowed her green eyes.

"I am moving quickly," Tarrant hastened through the kitchen, reaching down to throw a flour covered sock at her face. She coughed as the powder settled around her.

Having rescued the clothes from the sitting room furniture, the foyer floor, and the flour covered mess of the kitchen, Alice threw the articles carelessly back into the basket. Many of the items would need to be rewashed as they were covered in flour and dust, but she didn't have the energy to think about such a task with the insurmountable disaster before her needing immediate attention.

Placing the basket in the doorway of their bedroom she returned to the kitchen, gingerly stepping through the floor, her toes knocking the fragmented remains of teaware out of her way. She reached the cabinet near the sink, opening the glass door to retrieve two cups and saucers for their afternoon tea. She knew she had tucked her favorite cup saucer, a piece that had been passed down to Tarrant from his mother, somewhere on the top shelf, only pulling it out for needed occasions. A frazzled afternoon was most certainly a needed occasion. Her eyes searched the rows of cups and saucers finding none that matched what she was searching for.

"Dear Time!" A string of Outlandish curses emanated from the back of the house where Tarrant's workshop was.

Alice turned on her feet quickly, hurrying through the kitchen. She let out a hiss as she stepped on a shard of porcelain, the sharp edges cutting her delicate foot.

Limping quick, favoring her sliced foot so as not to track bloody footprints through the room, Alice hurried to where she heard a continuing string of rather foul cursing in her husband's family's native tongue. When she reached the door of his workshop she understood why.

The entire room had been torn apart; ribbons which had been carefully hung now lay scattered on the floor, button cases burst open and their innards thrown haphazardly about the room; Alice noticed several pincushions among the chaos. Bolts of linen and fabric had been knocked from the drawing table and strewn across the floor. She looked to the wall that held Tarrant's designs; all the pictures had been ripped down, a few of them had been torn to shreds.

"Oh, Tare," Alice noticed her husband kneeling in the midst of his room, his head hung at the sight of it.

He turned to see her, his green eyes tinged with amber. "I'm so sorry, my love," she hobbled into the room to place a sympathetic hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Ahlice?" He looked at her limp with concern. "Wat 'appened?"

"Oh," she lifted the injured foot carefully. "I stepped on a bit of broken tea cup when I heard you yell."

He took hold of her ankle to further examine the weeping wound. "Ah shoul' wrap i'." Rummaging through the mess on the floor, pulling forth a long strip of white cotton.

"Tare, it's fine," she brushed away his concern regarding the wound, but her husband stood and picked her up about the waist. She conceded to his overreaction, allowing him to bring her to his workshop desk where he brushed what little remained in way of supplies and drawings from its surface, placing her down on the flat wood. He knelt before her, taking her foot in his left hand and flexing it while he wrapped the linen about her arch tightly. Alice hissed as the pressure made the cut throb.

"That makes every room we've gone into so far," Alice sighed, her elbow resting on her leg as she looked down at her husband. "I'm afraid to survey the bedroom and I shudder to wonder what they've done to the bathroom."

"They didn't touch the spare room," Tarrant assured her. "I made sure to check on my way back here."

 _Of course they didn't disturb that room_ , Alice thought mournfully. _There's nothing in there but shattered hopes and unrealized dreams._ She forced a smile when Tarrant looked up at her warily.

"I suppose we should get the examination over with," Alice bounced to her feet, steadying herself on Tarrant's shoulder as she hit the injured arch with too much force. "Which poison do you pick?"

"I'd rather the bedroom," Tarrant answered.

"Which leaves me with the bathroom," Alice groaned.

"After you, m'lady," Tarrant remained in his kneeling position, his arms gesturing toward the door.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Alice replied, hobbling forward with resolve. Tarrant stood and followed her out the workshop door.

* * *

The two convened later in their bedroom where Tarrant was up-righting their night stand. Alice was pleased to find a bathroom that was for the most part untouched aside from one item.

"What is Time's name would have made this?" Alice held a bar full of soap toward her husband. Tarrant took the lavender smelling bar in hand.

Large gouge marks, like those of sharp teeth, lined the soap; an exploratory bite had been attempted as an entire corner of the soap bar was missing. Tarrant's thick brows crossed as his green eyes examined the grooves and digs. He looked up to Alice with a frown. "I'm afraid I have no idea," Tarrant shrugged his shoulders.

"How is the damage in here?" Alice asked, spinning to see that several items had been moved about their bedroom.

"It's hard to say," Tarrant stood, scratching his head as he looked down at the broken lantern. "There are some items that have been moved about, but I can't tell yet if anything is missing."

"Speaking of missing," Alice turned to her vanity. "Have you seen your mother's tea cup?"

"The one you like so much?"

"Yes," Alice sat down in the chair, her fingers combing through the dish of rings she had sitting on the vanity's countertop. "I was fetching us cups for our tea and I couldn't find it," she explained, counting the rings with a frown.

"I thought I'd left it there."

"You didn't loan it to Thackery or Mally?" Alice turned to her earrings and necklaces; she had a small array of jewelry, nothing to boast about, but much of her collection was what she had found in her deceased mother-in-law's crate. They were not of great monetary worth, but they were emotionally invaluable.

"No; Thack had asked, but I told him you'd grown fond of the cup and I didn't want it to be something that could be broken or misplaced."

Alice turned, her face pale. "I'm also missing two sets of earrings and several rings," Alice frowned.

Tarrant rushed to her side, looking down at the pieces she had before her. "Are you certain?"

"Most," Alice sighed. "Do you think it was a burglary?"

Tarrant turned to his wardrobe, opening the first drawer and finding his money tin open and upended. None of the notes had been disturbed, but all of his knutz and snids were gone. "They've taken the coins," he pulled the paper money from his drawer, holding it up, "but they've left the valuable money alone."

"How odd," Alice answered, standing with a frown. "And there's no creature in Underland who would be after such objects?"

"None that I am aware of," Tarrant shrugged.

"Well," Alice sighed, "we'd best be cleaning up this disaster so we can sleep for the evening."

"I'll make you a deal," Tarrant looked to Alice. "We can use some of this money to wander into Marmoreal to eat, but we'll need to get there before the shops close. I'll clean the kitchens if you tidy the bedroom."

Alice's smile crossed her round face as she stood, turning to envelope her husband in a warm hug. "I scared you with that exercise threat, didn't I?"

"Oh," Tarrant looked down to her with a mischievous smile. "This is making sure you'll need to owe me for some exercise later," he leaned down to kiss her fully on the mouth.

"I am sure I can arrange for some energy for that," she looked at the basket at the doorway, "and possibly a negligee?"

"It's optional but certainly not needed," he shrugged, kissing her again on the cheek.

"Well, we'd best get to it if we want to get to Marmoreal and back before the sunsets."

"Maybe we can stay the night and pay our royal friends a visit, report the incident that's happened," Tarrant suggested.

"Hmm," Alice mused.

"I'll be in the kitchen covered in flour," he turned, leaving her behind. "I bet I'll finish first!"

"You will not!" Alice answered. "And I'll even pack for the evening and be sitting in the kitchen waiting."

"Oh, Alice Hightopp," Tarrant shook his head. "You always let your pride get the best of you."

"And it'll stay puffed up because I'm already ahead of you," she took to the bed, straightening the duvet that had been disturbed.

Tarrant did not answer, but she could hear him scurrying for a broom to catch up to her.

* * *

Alice had finished cleaning the bedroom and had succeeded in sorting the clothes that were rumpled and clean from the ones that had suffered as collateral in the war between her kitchen ingredients and whatever had created a massive mess in their house. Humming, she proceeded to retrieve the couple's small carpet bag from the closet, reveling in a night away from the Tulgey Woods. She trusted Tarrant with all her heart, but her nerves were frayed by the unwelcomed visitor and she'd rather be out of the woods than left to be surrounded by shadows.

Besides, she and Tarrant had just experienced another small heartbreak as she had thought she might be with child a few weeks beforehand, only to be devastated by her feminine cycle returning after several months of absence. Her bleeding had been heavy, just as it had been the several times before she was filled with false hope. Pushing the thought from her mind she took the carpet bag in hand, placing it on the top of the bed.

She folded one of Tarrant's newly cleaned dress shirts, tucking it away in the bag before returning the rest to his wardrobe. She added a pair of his patched pants, her favorite waistcoat, and an overcoat for him. Tucking away his pajamas was the last of readying his things, throwing in a pair of stockings for good measure.

Alice tucked one of her blue frocks into the bag with a fresh chemise and a pair of her own stockings. Leaving her nightgown strewn over the side of the bed she went to her wardrobe to open the top drawer. She had a new negligee Mirana had passed down to her, one she had kept secret from Tarrant until she deemed it the right occasion. She figured that tonight might be such an occasion and besides, he wouldn't have a clue until she donned it later that evening. A double surprise.

Opening the drawer Alice's brows twitched as she saw a rippling through the folded clothing. A scream erupted from her throat, raw and powerful, as she beheld the creature that was suddenly standing before her, crawling from the midst of the clothing.

It was small and shriveled with a grimacing face. It had one of Alice's blue lingerie chemises about its dark body, the too large fabric dipped low about its square chest and was half off one of its shoulders. From its ears hang a pair of diamond chandelier earrings. Its beady eyes widened as it beheld Alice, it in turn began to scream as well.

Tarrant came thundering into the room to see Alice facing off with a horrid gremlin, the both of them quite shocked and disturbed to see each other.

The man advanced toward the gremlin, broomstick brandished in hand. He grabbed Alice by the arm, pulling her backwards, sending the stick into the side of the creature, sending it flying.

"What is it?" Alice screamed, her hands wrapping around her husband's arm as he stood in front of her, peering shyly over his shoulder.

The creature was rising to his feet and Alice saw that it wasn't a particularly fearsome creature after all. It was only around two feet tall, its scrawny limbs and legs not powerful enough to have done any harm to the woman. Still, Alice found herself startled by the gremlin's overall ugly appearance, its wizened face sneering up at the woman with wide yellow eyes.

"What is it _wearing_?" Tarrant lisped, his head cocking to the side as he stared at the creature in the skimpy lingerie.

"Never mind, Tarrant," Alice shook him. "I'm more concerned about what it is and why _it's in our house_!"

Tarrant glanced back at her wide eyed fright, nodding his head in determination. His eyebrows knit as he looked back to the small creature before him.

"He doesn't look like much of a threat," Tarrant whispered over his shoulder. Alice groaned.

"Then pick it up for all I care. I just want it out of my bedroom." She looked back at the odious thing before her. "And out of my underwear."

The creature's sharp nails dug at its ear as it innocuously watched the couple. Alice's nose wrinkled. "On second thought, he can keep it."

Tarrant grimaced, raising the broom in his hand stepping toward the gremlin. "You heard the missus," he prodded the handle at him. "You know, he _really_ doesn't look that bad, Alice," Tarrant said to his wife. Alice prodded him in the ribs all the same. "Right, fine, sorry," his attentions sharpened toward the creature. "You must be on your way."

"A fat lot of good that's going to do, Tare," Alice answered, exasperated.

"I really don't see the point of wasting my effort on something so…innocent as that."

"Tarrant!" Alice's hands swept around her body. "This _thing_ made a mess of our house."

The gremlin let out a gurgling sound of pleasure, hopping into the top drawer of Alice's wardrobe once again.

"Great," Alice's shoulder depressed. "Should I shut it in?"

"Hmmm," Tarrant hummed, scratching his chin. "You just might anger it worse."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" She answered with usual short patience. "And you've never seen anything like it before?"

"I can't say that I have," Tarrant answered, leaning toward the drawer. "I can't say that I know everything about Underland, either; but I've lived in the Tulgey Woods long enough and I've not seen a creature like that." He turned to look back at Alice who was bent over his shoulder, peering from behind. "I'd remember that."

His gaze turned back to the drawer just as the creature hopped out again, startling the couple with a growling scream. Alice spotted a finely painted tea cup in hand, the dancing flowers and painted scenic designs on the fine bone porcelain she had come to treasure.

"He has the tea cup!" She shouted from her position on the floor where she had tumbled from the fright. "Tarrant, he has _my_ tea cup!"

The Hatter looked up to see the creature with porcelain cup in hand. It swirled the handle about its finger effortlessly. With a determined grimace, Tarrant pushed himself up to his feet, diving forward to try to grab the creature, and with it the stolen cup, but caught nothing but air. The creature had jumped to the window, precariously standing on the wooden sill.

Alice let out a cry of dismay at the creature leapt once more, this time out of the house. The couple hurried to the window, leaning out to see bushes rustling in the distance.

"He got away!" Alice groaned.

"So it would appear," Tarrant nodded his head.

"Oh Tare," Alice groaned, "he has the tea cup!"

"At least we found what had mucked about our house!" Tarrant added with a gleeful grin. Alice felt less optimistic.

"I suppose it best we go to Marmoreal, what with strange creatures lurking about the Tulgey Woods," Alice crossed her arms, a pout crossing her mouth.

"Think of it, Alice," Tarrant wrapped his arms about her waist. "We will have a nice meal in the Spotted Momerath and then stop by to visit our favorite couple. You'll even be able to see Lily," he kissed the curve of her neck playfully. "I've even saved a bit extra to treat you to the Wishing Pools, if you're desiring."

"I think I'd rather the cup," Alice answered grimly.

"Oh Alice," Tarrant scolded her lightly, stepping away. "It's just a thing, sentimental or not. Be glad we've solved a puzzle and that you're alright after meeting such a frumious creature."

Alice sighed, dropping her hands to her waist. "Fine, Tare, you've convinced me," she splayed her hands before her. "I'm doing well and I've a new curiosity to investigate."

"Off to Marmoreal?" He asked with arched eyebrows.

"To Marmoreal," she agreed with the nod of her head, taking the carpet bag in hand.

Tarrant took the bag from her, sweeping past her.

"By the way, Tare," Alice mused following her husband down the hall. "Did you beat me in the clean room contest?"

"Ah, Alice, always thinking you're the expert in games," he tutted her, proudly strutting ahead of her. "I think I did fairly well despite being interrupted by you screaming like a startled Jibbly bird."

Alice looked to the kitchen, pleased to find that, indeed, all of the flour had been cleaned up. The cups were placed haphazardly in their homes, the dishes were stacked in uneven rows, but it was as tidy as a hatter as mad as hers could make it.

"I think it passes the Hightopp inspection," Alice mused, leaning forward to pinch Tarrant's arm. He looked back at her with a titled chin.

"Never doubt a Hightopp when pride is on the line." He replied haughtily. Alice shook her head, but a warm grin crossed her mouth as she giddily followed after her husband.

"It's nice to have a curiosity for a change," Alice conceded with a sigh.

"I'll remind you of that later when we're starved of details," Tarrant winked as he looked back at her.

"Perhaps Mirana and Gavin know more than we do," Alice suggested.

"And they haven't told us?" Tarrant feigned hurt. "We should be privy to all knowledge the king and queen know, seeing as we were king and queen once ourselves."

"If I recall correctly, it was something you bemoaned more than talking when one has nothing to say," Alice prodded him again. He paused at the door, grabbing his coat from the rack and passing her a light shawl.

"I am glad I have you as my own personal compendium. All my thoughts are scattered without you, my lady," he removed his hat from his head, bowing deeply.

"So you must keep me around," she pulled at his waistcoat playfully. "I'm your sanity."

"As sane as a mad man's wife can be anyhow," Tarrant tipped his elbow to her. She took it, passing through the door on her husband's arm, glad that the weather was warm and the sun still shining.

Besides, a walk would do her good; it would allow her to clear her head of all the twirling and swirling thoughts that were cluttering it up as of late.


	2. Two Kings and a Queen

The walk through the woods was busier than Alice had remembered it being, and most of the travelers taking the Beggar's Path through the wood were heading east toward Marmoreal. Alice looked to Tarrant with a raised brow, but he could only respond with a shrug.

The people and creatures that passed all held personal items, many of them clearly lost or damaged. Alice watched a flamingo pass by quickly, its ruffled pink feathers furthering its look of dismay. When a woman passed, dressed in her house clothes holding a broken Cuckoo clock in hand, Alice reached out to stop her.

"If you please," Alice tried to calm the startled woman.

She turned, round brown eyes looking at the blonde as she gathered her breath. "Why, if it isn't our Champion, Alice Hightopp!" She exclaimed with delight. "And her husband, the Mad Hatter!" She curtsied quickly.

Alice flushed pink, waving her hand in the woman's direction. "That truly isn't necessary," Alice insisted. "I merely wanted to ask you— "

"Oh, anything, my lady!" The woman smoothed her brown skirts, brushing dust from her white pinafore. Alice sighed, trying to control her temper as the woman insisted on treating her as royalty.

"Where are you off to and what has happened?" Alice gestured to the damaged time piece.

The woman looked down at the Cuckoo clock in her hand, her pin straight auburn hair falling over her shoulders. "Oh, well," she sighed deeply, shaking her head. "It's a shame, really. This clock has been in my family for ages, and while I know that I could just as readily get a new one, I can't help but hope that some time maker in Marmoreal will be able to fix it."

"How'd it break?" Tarrant asked, reaching forward to see that it had been smashed from the inside out. Clearly it had not fallen from the wall.

"That's the trouble," the woman balanced the clock in her one hand, allowing Tarrant to inspect it, while placing her hand on her hip. "I found this dastardly little creature about my business. He got into my flour and made a mess of the stew on my stove. I thought it was me bairns, but they were all out playing in the square at the time. It couldn't have been them. Then I heard a scratching near the clock and I go to investigate and this little…demon!...popped out and near scared the Time out of me. He ripped open the doors and everything, making a mess of the heirloom."

"Hmm," Alice looked to her husband with a twisted grin.

"Sounds like you've been having the same trouble we have," Tarrant agreed as he met Alice's gaze.

"I have?" The woman's head cocked as she looked at the couple.

"We're headed to Marmoreal because a creature of the same sort made a mess of my kitchens and was mucking about my clothes," Alice nodded her head. "It scared us when we went about cleaning up, jumping out the window with an heirloom of mine as well. I suspect that he took some earrings and a necklace as some of my jewelry has gone missing."

"Well, it certainly sounds like trouble," the woman bobbed her head. "It's a good thing you're off to Marmoreal to meet with the Queen. It's a peace of mind to know that the Champion and her Hatter will be at the castle when more have come to call on the White Queen because of this nuisance."

"Is that why there is a pilgrimage?" Alice asked, her head twisting to watch more creatures walk by.

"'Fraid so," the woman nodded. "Two of my neighbors left this morning after some of their silver was filched. A woman in the next village over was headed here as one of her wee ones has gone missing along with some prized forks."

Alice looked to Tarrant with wide eyes. " _Children_ have gone missing?"

"Aye," the woman nodded. "A couple young ones have disappeared since yesterday evening."

"Sounds like trouble is brewing indeed," Alice said gravely, her head hanging. She had rather hoped this second year of marriage would not be filled with adventure and peril.

It only seemed to be escalating.

"Thank you for answering some of my questions," Alice wrapped her hand about the woman's with a warm smile. "I don't believe I got your name?"

"Meghanne," the woman smiled. "But most people call me Meg."

"I shall look for you in Marmoreal, Meg," Alice squeezed her hand affectionately. "I promise Tarrant and I will get to the bottom of it."

"Oh, I know you will; that's what you Hightopps are famous for!" She squealed in delight, turning on her way once more. "Have a good day, my lady, my lord!"

"To you as well," Alice waved back. She looked to Tarrant whose hand cupped his chin in thought. "I'm not sure I much like having a reputation for being problem solvers."

"I think that's the lease of our worries now," Tarrant swiveled his head to watch the increasing throng push past them.

"You must know what is afoot," a light voice caught their attention, both turning to behold its source.

A tall slender woman stood before the two, a smile on her blue painted lips. Long white hair fell down her shoulders, draping about her chest and flowing down her back. She wore a silver crownlet that dipped to touch the milky white skin of her forehead. Her grey eyebrows were slender and cruel, her narrow eyes brilliant blue and heavily lined with kohl. Her nose was straight and narrow and pinched, her lips long and thin.

An air of regality emanated from her body, her slender figure clothed in an ivory drape dress with a slit up the side nearly to her thigh, revealing a long thin white leg. Alice looked at the woman with knitted brows, wondering where she had come from and why she was being so rude as to eavesdrop.

"Well, tea cups and crumpets!" Tarrant exclaimed, taking a step back to put more distance between he and the woman. "You startled us."

"I know, it is very rude of me to be listening in," the woman smiled sensually, Alice finding that she didn't much care for her as her blue eyes looked pointedly at the blonde. "But it seems the lot of you in this land are having some trouble with…certain creatures."

"I'm sorry," Alice shook her head, her eyes locking onto the woman. " _This_ land? Am I to presume you are not from around here?"

"And you would presume correctly," the woman's aqua gaze swept down Alice's body. "But from the scent and looks of you, neither do you."

"My Alice is as much from Underland as the rest of us," Tarrant insisted, stepping forward to defend his wife. "If you're not from here, I want to be presumptuous and ask who you are then? "

"I have forgotten all my manners today, haven't I?" Her laughter was saccharine sweet, her slender fingers curving over the swell of her breast. "I am a Queen in another land, but since you have your own monarchs, you may call me simply Mizumi."

"Mizumi," Tarrant repeated the name, the woman's mouth curling into a smile. "Well, my name is Tarrant Hightopp, but most just refer to me as the Mad Hatter. I've already said my wife's name, Alice. She's a Queen of the Tea Table."

Alice couldn't help but smile proudly at her husband's ignorance to this woman's attempt at seduction. Mizumi seemed defeated by his oblivion.

"So what was it you were telling us, that we should know what's afoot?" Alice rocked on her toes, her hands tucking behind her back as she eyed the woman angrily.

"I'm surprised your husband doesn't know," Mizumi stepped close to the man, her hand reaching out to finger the lapels of his outer coat. "He has been in these lands a long time."

Tarrant's hand reached up to straighten his cravat, brushing her fingers away in the process. "That I have, but I still don't know what is going on."

"Has it been that long since you have traded with…" she threw her head back and let out a merry laugh. Alice looked to Tarrant, her eyes rolling. "You are younger than I thought…Mad Hatter," Mizumi leaned in toward the man.

"I do love riddles and the sort, but right about now I am desperate for some straight answers." Tarrant crossed his arms across his chest.

Alice placed her hand on the swell of the back of his arm, nodding her head. "I very much concur," she added.

Mizumi sighed. "Goblins. Goblins have descended upon Underland."

"What in Time's name is a goblin?" Tarrant scratched the back of his head.

"Goblins? I've yet to have even heard of one in Underland," Alice shook her head at the woman. "They were mythical horrendous creatures that old women told to be sure their children behaved."

"What's so threatening about goblins?" Mizumi's tone suggested she knew the answer already.

"Because goblins would come and take…bad…children away," Alice turned to her husband, her features lightening as she understood now what indeed might be occurring.

"But goblins in Underland?" Alice turned to the woman. "Why?"

"I think for that answer you need to find out who, first."

"Riddles and puzzles," Tarrant's head canted toward her. "And yet you say you are not from Underland."

"You are about to meet your match in the realm of puzzles, my dear Tarrant," Mizumi's smile was overly sweet and sadistic. Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is about as helpful as singing a dormouse a lullaby," Alice groaned.

"I am sorry to be such an inconvenience," she answered, "but I am afraid you might not like the answers you receive when you arrive at the castle."

Mizumi took hold of a shawl that was wrapped about her shoulders, placing the translucent muslin about her head, wrapping it around her neck as she began to walk away from the Hightopps with a cruel smile.

"Where are you off to?" Alice asked, beginning after the woman.

"I have personal business to attend to, I'm afraid. I will have to leave you to meet the wonderful Goblin King and his odious queen all on your own." Her blue eyes glinted with mischievous glee as she turned to meet Alice's eye. "Do try to not let them wear your patience too thin, Alice. Mortals seem to run into nothing but trouble when introduced to the goblin world."

"I still don't understand what a goblin is," Tarrant crossed his arms, looking to Alice.

"Ahhh the blissful ignorance," Mizumi reached out to cup Tarrant's cheek lightly, earning a spiteful glare from the man's wife. "You will become intimately acquainted soon enough." She let her hand fall to her side, returning Alice's hateful gaze with a knowing smile. "And do try not to forget about me. I have a strong premonition that we will meet again."

 _I certainly hope not_ , Alice thought bitterly, but said instead, "Be careful moving about Underland. It can be as dangerous and deadly as any goblin."

"I think I shall be able to take care of myself, but thank you for your concern." Mizumi dipped at the knees slightly, a grateful bow. "Have a wonderful day. And as I have said, best of luck with the Goblin King."

Alice fumed as she watched the woman saunter down the path returning to the Tulgey Woods. Her skin was burning and her head spinning at the rage that the woman incited. She suddenly understood why Tarrant had decked Callum in their time at the Manchester Estate.

"Well she was positively peculiar," Tarrant spoke in the tense silence.

"I do not like that woman," Alice answered coldly, her harsh gaze turning to her husband. His head tilted, thick brows knitting as he looked at her enraged gaze.

"You barely know her. And she was quite helpful," Tarrant offered, trying to quell his wife's rage.

"Very helpful," Alice groaned. "We should probably get on to Marmoreal to see encounter said Goblin King." Alice stamped away, knowing her tantrum was childish and foolish. But the thought of _that woman_ made her blood boil.

"Alice!" Tarrant hurried after her, shadowing her as she hurried along. "Alice,"

"I hope she's wrong," Alice snapped. "I hope that witch is wrong and we never meet her again."

"Oh Alice," Tarrant giggled, poking at her waist. "Is my dear wife _jealous_?"

"No," Alice fumed, her hands curling into fists at her side.

"I do believe you are!" Tarrant couldn't help but let loose a series of mad laughs as he caught her by the waist, ceasing her stamping. "Oh, Alice, you silly, impatient, foolish, darling wife of mine." He kissed her cheek roughly as he turned her about.

"Please can we not speak with her again?" Alice's head tilted upwards as she met her husband's gaze.

"I will do as you request," Tarrant answered merrily, his hand curling up to cup her cheek tenderly. He pressed his forehead to hers, his face hovering inches from her own. "But you do not need to fear, my love. I would pay no other woman any mind."

"But she's beautiful," Alice turned her head to look back, "and a queen and a— "

"But she is not you, Alice," Tarrant kissed her mouth gently. "She is not my muchy Champion."

Alice pinked, embarrassed that she had stooped so low as to mistrust him, as to fear another woman. "Think of it no more, Alice." He kissed her again, a sharp smack on her pink lips. "Though I am sure your mind is going to be preoccupied with how to deal with our…troublesome little friends."

Alice frowned, her arms wrapping about his waist as she drew near her husband. "Troublesome indeed," she thought back to the little gremlin that had entered their house, caused such a mess…and stole the teacup. "Tarrant, I am going to find that little creep that stole the tea cup and I am going to repay him with a piece of my mind…and my temper." She fumed resolutely.

Tarrant threw back his head, laughing once again. "As I said, Alice," he let her go, stooping to pick up the carpet bag he had set to the side. "You have true problems to concern yourself with. Some queen of a distant land is not one of them."

A nagging premonition at the back of her mind suggested otherwise. "At least not for now," Alice replied, a wry smile crossing her mouth.

"C'mon, my fair one," Tarrant extended his hand back to her. Alice took it, her fingers interlocking with his. "I must say I'm growing hungry and I think we've a walk yet to finish."

Alice swung their conjoined hands up toward her face, pressing a kiss on the back of her husband's hand. "How did a mortal end up so very fortunate?"

"I think I ended up the fortunate one," he answered, a loving gleam in his green gaze. "Now let's go, before we end up getting crowded out of the pub."

Alice laughed merrily, hurrying along behind her husband toward Marmoreal.

* * *

Alice and Tarrant walked up the white brick road toward Marmoreal, noticing that the streets of the surrounding town were filled with more people than was usual, especially for such a bright summer day when it was far more customary to head out into the fields to bask in the warmth that was finally returning to Underland.

Tarrant was the one who noticed that not all of the citizens were the colorful characters Alice had grown accustomed to over the past few years; several creatures lurked at ankle height with wizened ugly faces and tight leather skin. They moved in hoards toward the castle, carrying boxes and crates either before them or strapped to their backs or held between two of them. Alice sidestepped two particularly small gremlins who were fighting over a striped sock— the ghostly pale creature dressed in rags was scratching at the muddy brown creature's worn yellow shirt.

"What peculiar things," she said breathlessly as she watched them. "Perhaps these are the creatures that witch spoke of?"

"I would love to know what precisely is going on around here," Tarrant looked about, his red hair bouncing beneath his top hat as he looked from his right and then to his left, "I don't recognize any of these creatures, and I've lived in Underland my whole life. Besides, while that lady did tell us that there may be goblins afoot (of which I still am not sure what one is) she wasn't forthcoming as to why."

Alice's bottom lip stuck out in thought as she watched a large ape like beast saunter on by, keeping in step with a small fox on a large hairy dog. Her eyebrows knitted as the fox chatted gaily on about the weather being brighter than what he called the "Labyrinth". The dimwitted creature beside him just made grunting sounds in return, not saying much but clearly listening to what his chatty friend was prattling on about.

"Perhaps now is not such a good time to talk with Mirana about— hey, that is my tea cup!" Alice cried out as she spotted two rather small wiry creatures running about, one sporting her prized porcelain atop his head. "If you drop that, you little gremlin, I'm going to have your head for it."

"That would be treasonous, and I wouldn't recommend it," a timid voice spoke up from behind Tarrant and Alice. Alice turned quickly, a smile erupting across her face as she took in the sight of McTwisp before her.

"What in Time's name is going on?" Tarrant waved his hands around, his shoulders shrugging as he looked down at the courtly rabbit.

"Haven't you heard, there are distant visitors here in Underland! It's been centuries since the monarchs of Underland have reached out and extended peaceable gestures towards the kingdoms around them. I suppose after the disposal of the Red Queen they are in want to create further allies in the off chance that such a scheme should happen again." The rabbit informed the two, sitting up on his haunches to speak more comfortably with them. He let out a cry as one of the creatures slithering by tried to pilfer the giant pocket watch he kept in his waist coat. "I'm afraid to say that this kingdom's denizens are a different brand of trouble."

"I should say so," Alice pouted, staring at the two creatures that were now playing catch with the flowery tea cup. "Is there someone we can complain to about them?"

"I'm not looking forward to another night of waking up to find them mucking about our pantry and my workshop," Tarrant nodded his head crossly. "Visitors or not, there are still rules about being proper guests!"

"The visiting king and queen are meeting with Queen Mirana and King Gavin now," McTwisp looked past the two distracted, "I was instructed that they weren't to be interrupted."

"Oh come now, McTwisp," Alice bent at the waist. "We aren't just two ordinary people; we are the Royal Hatter and the Queen's Champion!"

McTwisp looked at her hesitantly, his nose twitching as he weighed the idea in his thoughts. Tarrant sighed, shaking his head. "To tell you the truth, mate," he knelt to see his friend eye to eye, "it's either you let my wife in, or she'll do so herself."

McTwisp's face fell, but he nodded his head in understanding. "Very well," he dropped to his front paws, "but you will owe me more than you've owed anyone, Alice Hightopp, if you get me into trouble!"

"I promise that Mirana will not be angry at my interruption," Alice turned to follow the rabbit, sidling near the game of toss-the-tea-cup to grab hold of the dish, sending the two mischief makers a stern look of disapproval, "at least she won't be as mad as I am at finding my house ruined by such creatures."

"You wouldn't be the only ones," McTwisp frowned. "Unfortunately the two will have to meet a long line of Underlandians whose houses have been…rearranged by this sort."

Alice shook her head, placing the tea cup under her arm as she followed the rabbit up the marble steps and through the doors of the castle. Tarrant was quickly at her side, his green eyes closely watching the growing number of ugly, deformed, and twisted creatures filling the stairs and great hall.

McTwisp had not lied; as he led the couple past the throne room Alice saw the line of annoyed and angry citizens, many of whom she had met through Tarrant's business or conducting errands in town. Some were holding broken household objects, others sported ruined clothing. _What a mess this new royal has made_. Alice thought to herself bitterly, glad yet again that she was no longer playing the role of Queen.

McTwisp led Alice and Tarrant down the small servant's corridor that led behind the throne room, allowing restricted access to the Royal office. These people had to be of great importance if Mirana and Gavin weren't simply hosting them in the throne room for courtiers and commoners alike to behold.

Alice took hold of Tarrant's hand with her free one, the other still clutching the beloved tea pot to her waist, looking to her husband with a puzzled expression. He returned his own look of confusion, clearly indicating to her that he wouldn't know who would be so private for the royals to sequester themselves away.

McTwisp stopped several feet away from the door, standing on his haunches once more and wringing his front paws before him. "I'm not sure this is the best of ideas," he trembled as he looked at the large marble white door that led to the study beyond. Alice shook her head with a laugh.

"It's fine, McTwisp, I can assure you," she stepped past the shaking rabbit to lay her hand on the metal door knob. "After all, what could be worse than Iracebeth and Istvan?"

"Or that bloody world Alice hails from." Tarrant said with the nod of his head. Alice set her face at her husband, nudging him sharply. He let out a hiss, but shook his head, offering his mad grin as a sign of truce. Alice rolled her eyes in response, but turned her attention to the white rabbit.

"We can introduce ourselves, McTwisp, so you'll not be so tangled up in all of this," Alice assured him gently.

"I would greatly appreciate that, if you wouldn't mind," McTwisp nodded his head.

"Of course we don't, right, Tare?"

"My curiosity is about to get the better of me if we aren't in that room in a moment or two," Tarrant replied wryly, "so I don't much care who is doing the introducing as long as it is being done!"

"We will tell you what we discover at tea time, McTwisp," Alice whispered to the rabbit, twisting the knob in her hand. "Now go scurry off!"

"Yes ma'am!" The rabbit answered quickly, turning on his heels and taking off down the corridor.

Alice turned to Tarrant with a warm smile, pushing the door before her open. "I suppose here come our answers," she breathed.

Tarrant's hand pressed to the small of her back as he followed her forward. Alice heard Mirana's voice first, light and airy, as she spoke to someone who clearly she was not familiar, "I hope you find your stay here comfortable. I know it's not quite like the home you've come from— "

"I think it should suffice," the voice was masculine, certainly, but when Alice entered the room with her husband on her heels, she wasn't sure at first if it fit the body it came from.

The regal looking man, the king, there was no mistaking that, stood before the desk. He was rather tall, standing around Gavin's height, and clearly did not hail from any of the realms of Underland. His pale blond hair was chopped in frantic layers, the crown resembling more of a bird's nest than regal tresses. His dark eyebrows in contrast were high and arched; colors danced around her eyes much like they did so with her husband's, but this man had a brow line of silver and lids of blacks and greys. His eyes were mismatched; one a brilliant blue, filled with mischief and cunning, the other a deep brown, threatening and serious. Cruel, menacing, and calculating. His nose was long and pointed, his mouth square and small, revealing pointed crooked teeth as he turned on the interlopers with a sneer.

He wore an open poet shirt, a black vest outlining his thin waist. Grey riding pants hugged his muscled lean thighs, his eccentric outfit finished with a pair of black knee length riding boots. He turned his head, several long strands of hair that danced about his collarbone pulled to rest behind his shoulder as he moved.

"Alice!" Mirana had been sitting at the desk, Gavin standing behind her. She stood, her brown eyes dark and wide as she looked over at her dear friend and Champion.

"So this is the Alice," the man replied, his accent much like one Alice had heard on her visits in London. "You seem as hasty and pertinent as the tales about you claim you to be."

"Who dew yeh think yeh ahre?" Tarrant growled, stepping from Alice's side to stand before her, his red eyebrows crossing as he bristled at the man's insult.

"This, Tarrant," Mirana spoke up, regaining her composure and her light voice, "would be our welcomed guest, King Jareth. And his wife, Queen Sarah."

Alice finally noticed the woman who was sitting before the oak desk, looking as unamused by the situation as her mate. She was dressed in a navy-blue caftan; golden accents gave her soft body shape amongst the dark color.

Alice knew she was one of the most beautiful women she would ever meet the moment the girl looked at her. Sarah had deep brown, nearly black hair and eyebrows, but her skin was fair and her eyes the most striking green she had even seen. It wasn't the vibrant emerald green she looked into every morning she awoke to Tarrant watching her final moments of sleep, but a cool green, like that of an ocean not far off the shores of a paradise.

Sarah was beautifully regal in all the ways Jareth was terribly kingly.

"King or not, he should still mind his manners," Tarrant replied crossly, his hands folding over his chest.

"You'll have to excuse our dearest friends and most valiant and loyal of subjects," Mirana motioned with annoyance for the two to enter the room fully. "If you don't mind shutting the door behind you,"

Alice felt her cheeks turning red as she entered the room, gliding over to sit on one of the chairs by the side table. Tarrant, after obeying Mirana's command, quickly joined her, a frown across his red mouth as he sized up the strangers across from him.

"As I was saying," Mirana cleared her throat, shooting the Hightopps a warning look before she turned back to the king and queen before her, "we would love to establish a trade relationship with your kingdom. We know you are rich in many minerals and gems that would not only serve in several potions and spells here in Underland, but I am sure there are invaluable goods we would be able to supply for your…citizens,"

"My goblins, you mean?" Jareth said with a cruel smile.

"So that _is_ what those infernal creatures are!" Alice shouted out, slamming a hand over her mouth after she had committed the outburst.

"I beg your pardon?" Sarah asked, speaking for the first time since Alice had entered the room. She had an accent that she had heard only from American lips, her alto pitch biting at Alice as she glared at the woman with her otherworldly eyes.

"Your gremlins," Tarrant began.

"Goblins," Jareth replied, raising one of his already impossibly arched eyebrows.

"Certainly," Tarrant replied, shaking his head, "have caused quiet the amount of trouble her in Underland."

"They've stolen my deceased mother-in-law's prized tea pot from my cabinets!" Alice agreed, holding out the porcelain dish. Jareth watched on with ennui lined fascination.

"Alice," Mirana's voice entered the throng, lined with warning.

"Furthermore, there is a line outside our great King and Queen's throne room, people holding items and goods your denizens have damaged in their time of visit here in our home!" Tarrant shook his head, crossing his hands over his chest.

Mirana was bent over at her desk, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, trying to ward off a bureaucratic sized headache. Gavin stepped forward, filling in for his wife's lack. "You'll have to forgive our beloved Hightopps once more," he looked over to the pair as a disappointed parent would look at a naughty child, "the two of them are not known for their…rational logic." A teeth-baring smile crossed Mirana's dark lips.

"I don't fault them in the least," Jareth answered. "It is in the nature of goblins to be troublesome."

"You sound as if you have heard of goblins before," Sarah looked to Alice with her striking green eyes.

"What?" Alice cocked her head, taken aback by the queen's observation.

"You said 'is' as if you've already heard of goblins. From my understanding, they are not native to Underland," Sarah sat up coolly, her legs crossing one over the other.

"Well…" Alice shrugged. "I've heard of them in tales before and we happened to meet someone on the road— "

"The road?" Jareth's hands fell from crossing over his chest, his body inclining forward. "You met someone on the road who knows of goblins?"

"Probably just some old woman," Mirana waved her hand dismissively. "After all, you will remember that your father had a trade agreement with my parents. One that I am hoping to re-establish today."

"I think that you know about goblins for another reason," Sarah interrupted, her gaze settling on Alice sharply once again. It made the blonde woman shift uncomfortably. "I heard rumor you aren't from around here, Alice."

"Perchance I did fall down a rabbit hole," Alice answered with a shrug. "What of it?"

"It's just…curious is all," a coy smile crossed Sarah's pink mouth.

"I am more concerned with the woman," Jareth's mouth was straight as his eyes narrowed toward Tarrant. "What woman did you meet?"

"I don't know; a pretty tall woman with long white hair. Blue eyes. Called herself a queen." Tarrant shrugged.

"Called herself a queen did she?" Sarah's stare shifted to her husband. He returned the glance out of the corner of his eye, looking down his cheekbone at her, his brow lifting.

"Mizumi," Alice said. "Her name was Mizumi."

"Hmm," Jareth's fight hand steepled over his mouth, his left balancing his elbow as a look of perturbance crossed his face.

"Hmm indeed," Sarah stood, throwing her skirts down her legs as she turned. A false smile revealed her white teeth as she turned to Mirana. "I don't suppose you have some kitchens? I am afraid I find myself quite famished from the journey."

"What— yes of course!" Mirana stood, her chair sliding out beneath her. Gavin jumped to attention, passing along the outside of the desk.

"I would be more than happy to accompany you and his Grace to our royal dining hall. There my staff can provide whatever you would need." He quickly stepped to Sarah's side. She looked at her husband, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"I think Jareth was thinking of settling into our apartments for the time being," she answered, her brows crossing in anger.

The Goblin King returned the glare with his own sneer. Alice looked to Tarrant with wide green eyes as the tension in the room grew, the two royals having a minor spat before their hosts.

"Certainly," Gavin bowed to Jareth. "I'll have Alice escort Queen Sarah to the royal dining hall,"

"Me?" Alice's hand pressed her breast. "But Tarrant and I were— "

"And I shall bring you to your apartments," Gavin shot Alice a pleading look. Conceding with an exasperated sigh, Alice turned to the Goblin Queen, forcing a smile across her face.

"I would be more than happy to escort her Majesty to the dining hall," Alice curtsied with exaggeration.

Sarah's brow lifted, but she extended her hand in a gesture of moving forward. "I am your humble servant," she said to the blonde.

"Ah, ah, Sarah," Jareth finally spoke, shifting his hands as he smiled at his wife. "Humble might not be a good word to use."

Sarah shot her husband a glare that pointedly told him to shut up. Jareth responded with a laugh. Alice turned to meet eyes with her husband, but turned back to Sarah.

"This way, my lady," Alice said, turning to leave the study. Sarah followed her silently, her rustling the skirts the only sound in the air as Alice left her friends and the Goblin King behind to lead the Goblin Queen down the hall and to the royal dining hall.

She guessed that the couple were as troublesome as their subjects; Alice found herself wishing that they would quickly to business with Mirana and Gavin and be on their way. She certainly wouldn't be visiting their kingdom anytime in the future.

In fact, she made express plans to stay far, far away from it.


	3. Questions and Conflicts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been really fun to write Jareth/Sarah, especially since I see their relationship as much more complicated and dark than Alice/Tarrant. Some of this chapter dealt with topics seen in book 2 of Mad Sort of Love, but I don't think it's hard to catch on.
> 
> As always, leave a review if you can, they are highly appreciated. As are kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> My next update may be for awhile because I am participating in NaNoWriMo next week and I'm taking 3 college courses on top of working, so there isn't much time for focusing on this story. But it will get finished. I promise you that.

Sarah slumped in her chair, stirring her silver spoon around and around in the dark liquid of her tea. Tarrant stood against the wall, uneasy in the presence of the silent monarch, while Alice took her place across the table from the woman. The quiet was unnerving and Alice wished she knew of something to say to break the awkwardness.

"How…how long have you been Queen of…" Alice struggled to remember the name of the realm she had traveled from.

"Goblin Queen," Sarah said, her voice low as she looked over to Alice with those striking green eyes.

"Right," Alice nodded her head, folding her hands together on her lap.

"It's quite hard to say, time is a bit illusive," Sarah sighed as she let the spoon go from her fingers. It sang as it hit the porcelain, a low tone. "The place I come from operates differently than the place I have gone to, though I am sure inconsistencies are not foreign to you."

"No, they are not," Alice answered with a frown. "Why is it that my citizenship has been in question so many times today?"

"Did Mizumi make a remark about how you weren't from here? That you were a mortal?" Sarah asked. Alice saw Tarrant shift in the corner of her eye, standing straight up on his feet as he inclined his head.

"Yes...," Alice nodded her head, her eyes narrowing. "How did you know?"

"I've encountered that horrid witch on an occasion or two," Sarah took the handle of the tea cup in her hand, lifting the drink to her lips. She stopped speaking as she sipped at the hot liquid, Alice waiting patiently for the woman to go on. "She pointed that out to me whenever she met me. Well, that is until the last time we crossed paths. When Jareth was _supposed_ to banish her from the kingdom."

"Why was that?" Alice leaned forward, suddenly interested in the change.

Looking at Sarah she wouldn't have guessed that the girl was from any place other than a looking glass world, a place for child's stories and fantasy. Her green eyes were fiercer than any human Alice had known, her pale features near iridescent. She didn't have the distracting flamboyance of her glamourous husband, but a certain permanent darkness lay about her green pools. She had a certain grace and carry that was picturesque, almost unbelievable. Much like Tarrant's cockeyed appearance and Mirana's regal dark features. Amidst these races of people Alice looked ordinary.

"What do you mean by _supposed to_?" Tarrant asked instead.

Sarah's eyes met Alice's, and the woman knew that she sympathized with the blonde's request. "Have I changed so much?" She asked, licking her pink lips.

"I'm afraid I don't know what the you of yesterday looked like, else perhaps I could offer better insight," Alice shrugged. "But I am sure you'll transform tomorrow. We aren't the same day to day, I've found."

"Rather philosophical of you," Sarah's eyebrow arched. "I'm afraid to say that perhaps in some ways I've become more fae than mortal."

Alice's brows crossed, her hands rising to the table as she looked to the queen with wide eyes. "You mean— "

The sound of the door opening drew the room's attentions, Alice turned to see that Gavin and Mirana were entering the dining hall, King Jareth on their heels.

"Did you finish freshening up, _dearest_ ," the pet name sounded anything but endearing falling from Sarah's lips.

"I am feeling ever so much the better, I appreciate your concern," the man quickly came to his wife's side, placing his hands on the back of her chair. He leaned over to kiss her cheek roughly. Sarah's features remained hard despite the tender touch.

"It seems that perhaps we have a larger problem in Underland than just goblins," Tarrant observed, taking his place next to Alice.

Jareth's mismatched eyes looked to the Hatter, a sigh depressing his chest. Alice noticed that he had changed from the clothes he had worn in the study, donning tight black trousers and a black peasant shirt. The deep drop of the shirt's neckline revealed the amulet Alice had not noticed before; a necklace that dropped down into a crescent gold piece hanging about his chest. It glimmered in the sunlight filling the dining hall.

"I would rather not focus on such topics on our stay here," Jareth replied, leaning over Sarah as he caged her from above.

"It seems you've brought a problem here that we've had the pleasure of dealing with," the milliner replied with little amusement.

"And it will be out of your hair as soon as we leave. Which I am sure will be sooner than is expected." Jareth retorted stubbornly.

"Oh, but you must stay for the reception tomorrow evening," Mirana said from her place at the head of the table, her ornate teal chair the backdrop to her white and dark features. Her hands were curled before her chest in a pleading manner.

"Yes, please do stay, even for one more evening," Alice heard herself say, not quite sure if she believed it. She was insanely curious about where Queen Sarah had come from, if it had potentially been from Alice's world, and what had changed between the first time she had met Queen Mizumi and the last.

"I am sure there is a way we can help you with your troubles," Gavin said from his place at Mirana's right hand. "We would love to provide any assistance we can. We have a well-trained and prepared army, able to cross the realm in no time. I am sure once you returned to your land that you'd be able to whisk them away to anywhere you'd wish."

"Whisk them away?" Tarrant's voice was filled with inquisition.

"Ah yes, the potency I have at home is infinitely more convenient than what I possess here," Jareth's eyes returned to Tarrant. His hand reached out to take hold of the chair next to Sarah, pulling it away from the table. "I find it positively…irritating to be limited between realms."

"Alas, that is something that is out of my control and completely in Time's hands." Mirana answered. "At least you are able to retain some of your power."

"He is learning a valuable lesson about humanity being made weak. Never mind his complaining," Sarah waved her hand, dismissing the idea of pity. "I think we can agree to stay just one more night here at Marmoreal, to stay for your reception. I find most of your denizens endearing; I do wish to take a small tour of your city in the morning."

"I am more than positive we can have that arranged," Mirana's dark lips parted to reveal a toothy smile. "Now, what is the issue you have found yourselves dealing with?"

"I'm afraid it has to do with a hasty promise I made years ago in the throes of stupidity, lust, and goblin ale." Jareth replied, flicking his wrist to make several round glass spheres appear. He began to spin them in his right hand, performing tricks and illusions as he spoke. "Now I have a powerful witch who wishes to usurp my power and dispose of my queen. It's all really a nuisance. But she is none of your concern."

"You're being a showoff," Sarah commented, eyeing the translucent orbs.

"I am sure we can be of some help," Gavin insisted, trying to stop the two from inciting another row. "We know the pains of dealing with an insane tyrant."

"Not like Mizumi, you don't," Sarah shook her head. "I was reading about your sister and she has not near the power of that ancient witch."

"I would certainly like to wring her neck myself," Alice muttered, earning an amused grin from the Goblin Queen.

"Sounds like she tried to use some of her feminine charms in the sight of your dear Champion," Sarah smiled.

"She is a problem for us to deal with, I would rather wish that you weren't involved," Jareth replied, still not conceding to allow the monarchs of White to assist.

"If you do change your mind, remember that our treaty makes us your allies and at your disposal," Mirana nodded her head.

The group was interrupted once again as several servants entered with food on silver plates. Alice's stomach churned at the smell, reminding her of how hungry she was. Standing she turned to Tarrant to take hold of his hand.

"Where are you off to Hightopps?" Mirana inquired as the two began to make their way out of the room.

"We ever so much appreciate your curtesy," Alice curtsied. "But Tare and I had planned to make our way to the Spotted Momerath."

"Oh, Alice, we insist you stay," Mirana's dark eyes pleaded with the woman. Alice looked to her husband, seeing he was set on giving the tense couple some space.

"I think we are going to decline this evening, your Majesty, but we will join you in the morning. Tare and I were planning on returning to our apartments for the evening." Alice replied, folding her hands before her waist.

"Very well," Mirana sighed, looking to the Goblin King and Queen with a force grin. "I suppose we will bid the two good evening and reconvene with them for a tour."

"Please tell Granger to put your bill on our tab," Gavin turned to look at Tarrant with his fierce blue eyes.

"I will not argue that," Tarrant nodded, removing his hat from his head. "Until the morning, your Majesties." He bowed, tucking his top hat into his chest.

"I do hope you sleep well. Visit the Wishing Pools after dinner; you'll find them quite relaxing." Alice curtsied. "Good night, your Majesties."

Taking Tarrant's hand, the two left the monarchs in the room alone.

* * *

"He is a strange chap," Tarrant mused as he sat across from Alice at a standing table top. His fingers danced about the edge of his sweating pint glass.

"I feel as if perhaps we should be careful labeling others as that," Alice replied with a frown across her mouth, "but yes, he definitely is different."

"What's bothering you?" Tarrant reached out to place his hand over Alice's, his green eyes searching her face. "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about in regards to Mizumi."

Alice sighed, her hand wrapping about her pilsner glass. She took a draught of the amber ale, the heady drink filling her belly, before answering. "No, it's Queen Sarah," she placed the glass back on the table with a tap, reaching toward the shared Jubb-Jubb pie between the couple. She took a piece of greasy pie crust in her fingers, popped it into her mouth, and began to chew thoughtfully.

"What is wrong with Queen Sarah?" Tarrant asked, taking his own gulp of the beer in his glass.

"It's more what's _not_ wrong with Queen Sarah," Alice swallowed, her eyes dropping to the food before them. "And more what's wrong with _me_."

"Oh, Alice," Tarrant sighed, turning his head to look over the patrons of the pub, searching for comforting words to tell his distraught wife.

"Tarrant, please, just listen," Alice twisted her hand so that she gripped his hand in her own. "I'm the only one who is positively…normal…in relation to everyone around me."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tarrant sighed.

"But Tare," Alice swallowed, ignoring the tears that were biting at her eyes. "What if that's why I've been… _barren_ ," she winced at the word. "What if that's why I cannot hellseziend. What if that's why I don't have my own powers."

"There is nothing wrong with being normal, Alice." Tarrant shook his head. "And it's not been long since we've been hoping for a bairn."

"But I've…I've lost several since Helena," Alice's heart sank as she spoke the name of her daughter she had encountered when she had been on the verge of death. "What if— "

"Alice, living life in regards to what ifs makes one a miserable fellow indeed," Tarrant answered. "I am sure that you are exaggerating what Sarah said to you."

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Alice demanded.

"I am saying that perhaps you misunderstood just what the queen meant when she faced off with Mizumi. It took you several falls down the rabbit hole and slips through the looking glass before you took the final stand against Iracebeth." Tarrant reasoned.

Alice stood from the stool she was perched upon, shaking her head as tears filled her eyes. "I know what she meant, Tare, and I am sure that if I had more time with her I could ask her— "

"I think your curiosity is getting the best of you, and I dread…" Tarrant groaned as Alice burst into tears, turning her back on him as she pushed through the evening crowd toward the door. "Alice," he called out after her.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as she continued to push forward, ignoring her husband's calls. The night was chilly as she stepped out of the door, her hands rubbing up and down her arms as she followed the worn path to the castle.

"Alice," Tarrant hurried after his, his boots sharply striking the cobblestone beneath his feet. "My fair one, please," he caught hold of her arm.

"I just wish you'd believe me, Tare," his silhouette was blurry, marred by her tear-filled eyes. "You out of all people are supposed to believe me."

"Oh Alice," Tarrant stepped forward to wrap his arms about his wife, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I do wish to believe you. But I know you are upset and angry over what has happened. Those thoughts can make you go a little too logical. Time will give us a bairn when he wishes. You know how fickle he is."

Alice pushed from her husband, turning toward the castle again. "Perhaps," she conceded. "But I still think Sarah may know something that I need to as well."

"I am sure you can ask her between breakfast in the morning and the reception tomorrow evening." He reached out to squeeze her hand. "Now will you come and finish dinner?"

"I'm not in the mood," Alice answered. Her head tilted to look back at him with glassy green eyes. "Please, Tare, go in and finish. I'll be in our apartments. I don't want to ruin your evening."

"Alice," Tarrant sighed. "We should go the Wishing Pools this evening. You are tired from the stress of making our house a home," he grabbed her wrist again. "And you are upset over Helena. You cry her name several nights a week."

"I do?" Alice pinked, her head ducking into her chest with shame.

"It wasn't your fault, Alice," Tarrant let go of her wrist to rub her arm. "It wasn't meant to be, but that doesn't mean you did anything to make it that way. For any of them."

"I feel as if there should be something I can do."

"Will you go with me to the spas, Alice?"

The wife met her husband's gaze, saw the look of concern that crossed his green eyes. With a heavy heart but a desire to please, Alice nodded her head, letting loose a weary sigh.

"I will go," she agreed.

Tarrant perked up, his gat toothed smile crossing his face once again as he took her hand in his tightly. "Then let us be off. Let us forget about our troubles for a Time."

"UGH! Get this GREMLIN out of my shop!" A cry interrupted the low hum of voices in the street.

Tarrant looked to Alice with a scowl. "Well, we can do our best assuming the goblins haven't invaded."

Alice genuinely laughed at her husband's reaction, turning a final time to make her way up the street to the castle, hoping that indeed quiet and healing waters would right what felt so wrong.

* * *

The weather of Underland seemed to cooperate, the spring rains holding off as Mirana and Gavin took Sarah and Jareth out to visit the countryside of Marmoreal. Jareth had appeared at a late morning brunch in his oft-predictable tight and flashy attire; today the particular outfit was grey jodhpurs, black knee high boots, a black velvet waist coat, and a flowing white shirt with a deep drop neckline. Sarah was much more conservative, dressing in a green sheath dress, a gold belt accentuated her slim waist. Her straight black hair was half pulled back, the upper portion of the hair braided tightly. The two were again a picture of toxic regality.

Though Sarah's dress was simpler than Alice's, she couldn't help but feel underdressed in the powder blue tea length dress she had donned. Its hems had been laced with a soft ivory, the bottom of the skirt boasted black stitching in the silhouettes of keys and flowers. She had worked on the gown herself, working alongside Tarrant in his workshop. She had been quite proud of the handiwork, but she knew she paled in comparison to the woman across from her.

Alice wondered if it was because Sarah had that other-worldly quality Alice found she lacked.

"Beyond the fields is the Tulgey Woods; that is where the home of our dear Hightopps is located. The city of Witzend is beyond that. Trotter's Bottom is south of Witzend. Salazen Grum, my sister's once castle is located north beyond the Red Desert."

"I believe we crossed the Crimson Sea," Sarah was the one given to words this morning. "We may have seen the ports behind the city."

"It is certainly possible depending on the route you took across the sea," Gavin nodded his head. "I am assuming you traveled down the Quigley River."

"Yes, I believe that was what it was called," Sarah nodded her head, her green eyes looking over the grassy expanse. "Have you thought of making a town in this field? It certainly is beautiful and would provide a good place to rest for those who would prefer not to stay in the city itself."

"Oh," Mirana's hands clasped together in front of her white dress. "I am afraid that we'd much prefer to keep this land clear."

"It's a pity," Jareth spoke, his mismatched eyes scanned from Marmoreal to the edge of the forest beyond. "You could certainly do with having a good architectural system to ward off…less than wanted intruders." His gaze flickered to Alice.

"A labyrinth, you mean?" Mirana asked.

"It doesn't have to be, but I find them to be useful," Jareth smiled cruelly.

"Iracebeth had a maze in her gardens, a dreadful one, and I'd much prefer not to have to look at one on my way to Marmoreal." Alice interjected.

"I'm afraid Alice found herself trapped in the midst of it when she visited my sister at a much more…vulnerable age," Mirana's dark lips parted.

"What is it with mortal women and mazes?" Jareth said mysteriously, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Sarah. She frowned, but reached out to take his hand in hers. The first genuine gesture of affection Alice had seen the girl give her husband since arriving.

"Well," Mirana sighed, clapping her hands together. "I'm sorry to say that this is all there is to see of Marmoreal. I would be more than happy to order a picnic out here if that would be to your liking, your Majesties."

"I think I am content with returning to the castle," Sarah smiled warmly at the queen. "I know you had some business to attend to and I know we shall be taking your time later this evening, so I insist that you return ahead of us, Queen Mirana."

"I would be mortified to leave guests such as you to your own means." Mirana's cheeks paled, her dark eyes widening as she looked at the Goblin Queen.

"Nonsense," Sarah shook her head. "I am sure that your Champion and your Hatter would be more than happy to escort us back to the castle."

Alice's heart beat quickly, her head swiveling to look at Sarah with hopeful eyes. _To be alone with her…to ask her questions!_ Alice felt her mouth go dry at the exciting prospect.

"Certainly, Mirana," Alice leapt forward, enthusiastically placing her hand on Sarah's forearm. "I would be delighted to help the Goblin Queen and King with their every question."

"This ought to be amusing," Jareth muttered, earning a steely glare from Tarrant.

"Only if you insist," Mirana's voice was slow, her eyes wide, unsure as to whether give in to the Goblin Queen's wishes or to take care of the situation herself.

"I do," Sarah nodded her head. "I think it would be interesting to see Underland through the eyes of a commoner, not a queen."

"Very well then," Mirana conceded, turning to Gavin who looked at the Hightopps with worried blue eyes. "I suppose we do have some work to attend to in the castle. After you, Gav." She wrapped her arm about her husbands, leading him in the opposite direction they had been heading, back to Marmoreal.

"Uhm…right…yes, of course," Gavin turned to look at the Goblin King and Queen, and then to Alice and Tarrant.

Jareth and Sarah stood silently, Alice buzzed with anticipation and Tarrant crossed his arms, all four watching the monarchs slowly wander back toward the city walls.

"I still stand by the notion that it is exhausting," Jareth leaned toward Sarah.

"Jareth," Sarah pushed him away, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps not everyone wants the power you take your gigantic pride in." Sarah left her husband's side to come to Alice's. "You've been brimming with questions, I can tell. Every time I look at you, you have that hazel eyed gaze on me."

"Alice," Tarrant's voice was filled with warning. Alice's cheeks puffed out with a heavy exhale.

"You are right, I do have many inquiries and ponderings and wonderings," Alice burst, her eyes widening with anticipation as she looked at the queen.

"I am sure this will take some time, but perhaps I can spare you some before we are to prepare for the reception this evening," Sarah looked back at her husband with a cocked eyebrow. "If your hubris would allow."

"I think it just may," Jareth smiled, his hand twisting elegantly.

"For what…oh!" Alice realized the sun was not shining down on the two of them. An investigative glance about the castle revealed that they had been transported back to the castle's foyer.

"I'm not sure if his power would have been strong enough to whisk us all back, but he's been yearning to show off to someone since we've arrived," Sarah's eyes narrowed toward Jareth. He stood, smiling proud as a peacock.

"That was…" Tarrant's green eyes darted around as he looked about the walls they had left hours ago. "Can Mirana and Gavin do that?"

"I don't think their gifts allow them to do so," Jareth responded. He turned sharply on his heeled boots, heading toward the exit. "And I do not want them to bind my power more by discovering that I just flashed us from the fields to their foyers, so if we could move along _please_."

"You could come to our apartments," Alice's face brightened. "I can send for Harriette and Beezy to ready us some tea."

"Alice, that wounds!" Tarrant interrupted, his hand pressing to his chest.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," Alice smiled to her guests. "Rather Tarrant would be happy to supply us with tea."

Jareth looked repulsed at the idea, but he shook his chopped locks impatiently. "Fine, as long as we are kept out of the sight of the monarchs for a few hours."

"Your gratitude is overwhelming, dear husband," Sarah replied dryly, hurrying after the Mad Hatter who was swiftly moving toward the stairs that would lead up to the Hightopp's temporary abode. "Never mind Jareth, he's bitter and angry and he's to be ignored when he's being especially foul." Sarah explained.

"I'll try to remember that," Alice offered Sarah a kind smile. "And I hope you don't mind our small quarters. We aren't a king or queen, we gave up that title near as soon as it was given, and we are only here for a few days at a time, so the rooms are small and cozy."

"It is intimate, I am sure," Sarah offered, lifting her long skirt as she followed Alice and Tarrant up the grand staircase. "We have chickens in our castle because someone will not allow a boundary to be drawn— "

"The fowl smell better than our subjects," Jareth interjected.

"— so I am sure it is more comfortable than a throne room filled with feathers and stinking of goblin ale." The Goblin Queen finished, looking pointedly back at her husband.

Jareth's eyes rolled. "One would think that I gave her nothing but meager soup and stark quarters. She has all the luxuries in the world; I moved the stars for her."

"It doesn't mean I still want chickens in the castle," Sarah retorted.

"Our home is not filled with chickens, but you may need to look before you sit. I've found a misplaced hat pin a time or two with a part I'd rather stay unpricked." Alice suggested. "I'm not sure if Tare got around to cleaning up the bolts he had strewn about the sitting room, either, but I think the drawing room has been untouched since we've returned yester evening."

The couples stopped before the door, Tarrant fumbling about in his pocket for the key. He pulled a silver skeleton key from the breast pocket of his blue outercoat, clumsily sliding the metal home.

"I don't often lock the doors," he confessed. "But I must admit I don't trust your…subjects."

"Neither do I," Sarah replied, striding past Tarrant and into the tiny apartments when the milliner opened the door. "That is why I make sure Jareth has the door disappear to our private chambers when I've readied in the morning. Though I am increasing in my own power to begin to do so myself," she snapped her fingers, looking back at her husband coyly. Jareth rolled his eyes as his wife's teasing gesture.

"Yes, yes, Sarah, you do love to remind me as oft as you are able of your increasing potency," Jareth's voice was tight with dread.

"Your quarters are endearing," Sarah spun about the small foyer that opened into the sitting room.

"This is our main living quarters," Alice pinked at the bolts that were strewn over the settee and the coffee table, design papers were wildly pinned to the wall. "Don't mind the disorder."

Alice waved for the guests to follow her further into the small apartments, pointing to the hallway ahead. "Down that way is our kitchenette, Tare's workshop, a spare room, and our bed chamber." Alice explained. "Nothing of much interest back there."

She directed her guests to the room beyond the sitting room. "The drawing room is over this way; there is a small door that leads to the kitchenette so we don't have to bother with the rest of the rooms."

"Quaint," Jareth offered under the scrutiny of Sarah.

"It's usually a little more messy than it is now," Tarrant smiled widely. "Tea cups don't like to stay put and then there are times when you'll find the occasional sock or petticoat on the couch."

"I think that's enough, Tare," Alice shot her husband a look. "I don't think they much care to hear about misplaced laundry."

"But it isn't laundry, Alice— "

"And please feel free to take a seat on either of our settees," Alice nudged her husband harshly between his shoulder blades to quiet him. "Is there anything else you would care for."

"As much as tea sounds…appetizing," Jareth's face suggested it was anything but, "I have yet to have a goblet of wine since arriving."

"We do have a bottle from the Hall of Doors," Alice shrugged at her husband. "It's merely wildflower wine, sweet and sultry, but I am sure it will do in a pinch. I have no doubt that Mirana will provide her best spirits for this evening."

"One can only hope," Jareth's fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am sure Jareth will survive with wildflower wine," Sarah compensated for her husband's lack of enthusiasm. "I am contented with a cup of tea."

"I'll put the kettle on," Tarrant offered.

"Jareth, why don't you go help," Sarah urged her husband.

"Because I'm not a common servant," he retorted detachedly.

"Why don't you humor me and go all the same," Sarah's eyebrow shot up, warning her husband to go or face her wrath. With a sigh, Jareth stood.

"Perhaps I'd be interested to see some of this milliner's work," he grumbled. "I might be able to get something of use from my time here."

"Oh, Tare, what a wonderful idea," Alice brimmed, finding she was filled with delight. "You should make the queen and king a fine headpiece to take back to their castle."

"I could certainly make something for the fine lady, but I'm not sure he has a good head," Tarrant's eyes narrowed as he inspected the king.

"I am sure you could find a way to make something work, Tare," Alice sighed. "Regardless, the tea pot is not going to light the fires itself, no matter how much you try to coax it. And I know you've tried, my mad man."

Tarrant leaned over to kiss Alice on her cheek before passing through the door to the left of the drawing room. Jareth followed on his heels, Sarah's watching eyes making sure he followed as he was instructed.

"Now that we are alone," Sarah cleared her throat as she settled onto the robin eggshell blue settee. "Will you bring to light the ponderings bouncing beneath that pretty gold hair of yours?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure where to start," Alice flushed as she took to the lavender colored couch across from Sarah. "I suppose I mean to ask…I mean to really know if you were mortal. That is, were you from Upperland?"

"I am assuming you mean earth," Sarah smiled, her fingers twirling in the cascade of dark hair rippling over her shoulder. "I am. From a town just outside Boston, Massachusetts."

"Massachusetts?" Alice's mind reeled with the maps she had studied before setting off to China. "The former colony?"

"Yes," Sarah's eyebrows crossed as she looked at Alice with a cocked head. "I suppose it was a former colony, like two hundred years ago. It's a part of the United States. From your accent I'd guess that you were from England, if I didn't already know."

"Just outside of London," Alice nodded her head. "What do you mean by two hundred years? It's barely been one hundred…"

"When was it that you tumbled down that rabbit hole, Alice?" Sarah sat up, her curiosity cleared piqued.

"Eighteen eighty-one, at least it was the last time I fell down." Alice shrugged at the widening of Sarah's green eyes.

" _Eighteen_ eighty-one?" Sarah's hand pressed to her forehead as her wide-eyed gaze fell to her lap.

"Is it much different in Massachusetts?"

"It was about to be 1991 when I decided to return to the Labyrinth for good." Alice felt her face mirror Sarah's as shock took hold.

"We are nearly one hundred years apart?" Alice questioned.

"Seems to be, but how old are you?"

"I am just shy of twenty-four in earth years," Alice watched the girl across from her, her mind trying to make sense of the fact that before her was a woman she would never have met in England.

"I've lost track, but I'd say if I went back through the closet, if I wanted, that I'd be around twenty-one, maybe twenty-two. Time means nothing to me any longer."

"And that is my second question," Alice felt her heart beat faster as she realized she was close to having her questions realized. "How did you…how did you become not mortal?"

"A half fae?" Sarah asked. "It took a little bit of sacrifice to the Fionnbharr, a bit of quest, but adventure is not foreign to me. Though I doubt it is not something you're unaware of. I have found that most people who slip into other realms, or dimensions, perhaps, are intimately acquainted with journeys."

"Wait, I'm sorry, half fae?" Alice tried to absorb everything that Sarah was explaining to her, but was finding much of it sounded like her French lessons— elegant, dainty, and hard to remember.

"I can never be full fae, Alice. Only those born to faes can boast that heritage. But I am assured that when I have sons that they will be fully fae."

"Oh," Alice's eyes settled on her folded hands.

"Is that why you are asking, Alice?" Sarah reached out to place her hand on Alice's in a comforting gesture. "I inquired about your adventures soon after arriving, in which many servants would love to recall your adventures with pride. A few even mentioned your return up the looking glass back to your world. It seems you left something behind there and you've yet to be successful in claiming another."

"I feel foolish for wanting such fancies when it shouldn't matter," Alice replied. "But I do want to have a child that is all my own."

"You can't, not as a mortal. Not with your husband." Sarah's green eyes were filled with sympathy. "You would need to find a way to become half…Underlandian? Carrollinian?" Sarah shrugged. "Certainly a conference with your Time you would find a way."

"But no one ever goes to see Time." Alice quailed.

"I'm afraid you'll be left struggling then," Sarah replied. Her countenance rose as the door behind Alice opened. "How did you enjoy the private haberdashery, Jareth?"

"I will concede it is impressive," the Goblin King's voice suggested he didn't want to concede anything positive. "I may have commissioned a hat or two to be made for you."

"Tare will make you a fine headpiece," Alice tried to push the conversation from her mind, knowing that Tarrant would pick up on her heavy heart. "You will be absolutely astounded."

"I can't wait, then," Sarah answered. "And I see that your merry milliner has brought us tea!"

"Some scones and tarts as well," Tarrant passed by Alice, placing the tray on the table between the settees. He glanced to Alice with a full smile; it disintegrated when he caught sight of her face.

"Oh, wonderful, I was becoming quite peckish since our morning meal," Alice forced a smile across her face, trying to escape her husband's scrutinizing gaze.

"It will be good to have something good to eat before we attend the soiree this evening. I am sure we will be so preoccupied with meeting dignitaries and important families that there will be little time for eating." Sarah motioned for her husband to join her on the couch.

Tarrant took his place beside Alice, his hand reaching between the two of them to grab hold of hers, his thumb running along the back of her smooth skin. His typical comforting gesture. "That's a shame," he looked to Sarah. "Thack and his culinary team are quite talented and you will be missing out on some delicious dinners."

"I actually do dread the idea. I am sure your hare is a finer cook than my goblins," Jareth sighed.

"We shall do our best to sneak away from the evening, then, to steal some bites of food. Now, let us enjoy the final moments of quiet we shall get before we return to the Labyrinth, Jareth." Sarah reached out to squeeze her husband's knee.

"Please, enjoy," Alice insisted.

She did her best to ignore Tarrant's gaze for the rest of the visit.


	4. "I Wish..."

"I do wish you'd tell me what is bothering you," Tarrant hurried after her as Alice made her way down the hall toward the grand ballroom.

"Nothing, Tare," Alice replied as she brushed her skirts out.

For the reception, she had donned a dusky blue ball gown; a midnight blue sash was tied about her middle to give shape to her waist. The bodice was cut so that it looked to wrap about her breast, giving way to a bell shape skirt beneath that was rounded out by white tulle. She swished as she walked, her black flats tapping on the floor beneath her. Tarrant was dressed in his peacock blue outer coat and rust colored trousers. His usual waistcoat was a crimson color and designed with damasks a shade darker. His shirt beneath was a lavender, the ruffling about his wrist the same crimson as his trousers. He wore his usual red and gold plaid fingerless gloves.

"Why are you being deceitful, my fair one?" Tarrant grabbed for her wrist, stopping her escape into the ballroom.

"I'm not being deceitful," she raised her head, her chest swelling as she struggled with a way to tell Tarrant to leave it rest without giving her swirling thoughts away. "I just don't wish to dwell on the topic right now. Not with the reception mere feet from us."

"You will tell me later, though, right?" He looked at her with pleading green eyes. Alice's heart melted in her breast as he looked at her that way.

"Mayhaps," she shrugged. "I need to get my thoughts in order before I do, though. I haven't decided to do anything with what I've learned."

"You asked Sarah, didn't you?" Tarrant groaned, turning from her as he dropped her wrist. "I think you are meddling in a box you'll be mournful you opened, my love."

"I haven't opened anything yet, Tare," Alice insisted, wrapping her arm about his waist.

"You have unleashed your curiosity, and we know where that leads to." He looked down at her with a frown.

"It hasn't led to anywhere yet," Alice rolled her eyes, turning away from him. "Now can we pretend to be on good terms for the sake of the reception?"

"We are always on good terms, Alice," he shook his head, his arm encircling her waist now. "Even if you are keeping your little secrets from me." He kissed her temple tenderly.

"It probably is nothing. Sarah's answers were not as a satisfactory as I wished them to be," Alice's face brightened with the information she could tell him. "Though I did discover that she was on earth over one hundred years after my time!"

"Truly?" Tarrant's expression was quizzical. "Time in your realm is certainly quite confused."

"Or Time in both our realms is completely unpredictable," Alice nudged his ribs lightly.

"Both are possible," Tarrant shrugged. He cocked his elbow out toward her, a smile crossing his red lips. "Are you ready for this?"

"I think it will be a nice change of pace to have a celebration. I don't think we've attended one since my birthday party last year, and we all know how that ended."

"No more crawling through looking glasses," Tarrant tapped her nose as he led her through the doors into the crowded hall.

Round tables were placed all along the outside of the wooden dance floor; Underlandians of varying backgrounds filled the chairs on the right side of the room, the terrible goblins occupied the left side of the room.

"I'm glad to see that we're doing well at integrating," Tarrant muttered as he looked at the clear disconnect between his race and the Labyrinth's.

"Can you blame them?" Alice saw the annoyance and disdain on many of the Underlandian's faces. "They came here and destroyed many of our homes. Ours included."

"Hmm," Tarrant shook his head. "I still think it doesn't help to seclude them."

"It's been two days, Tare; give them time." Alice caught sight of Mirana who was impatiently waving them closer. "Speaking of which— it seems we are being summoned by the queen."

"So we are," Tarrant nodded his head.

Alice and Tarrant ascended the dais where sat two long rectangle tables. Mirana and Gavin were settled at one table, a toddling Lily was placed at their side in a high chair. Jareth and Sarah were sitting at the other table.

Jareth wore a midnight blue suitcoat with a high collar, bedazzled in gems and crystals; matching velvet trousers hugged his thin legs. A black waistcoat hugged his slim torso, a white shirt peering out beneath. His chopped hairstyle was streaked blue. Sarah sat to his right in a large white ball gown; the tulle tucked into her skirt was massive, giving her bottom half a cushiony cloud shape. Her bodice was decorated in gems and crystals similar to Jareth's coat. Her hair was pulled back and curled, doubling in size as her tiara was folded into the bump of hair swelling behind it. She wore crystal drop earrings which framed her lovely oval face. Her intense green eyes watched as Alice and Tarrant approached the two.

"You look beautiful, Alice," the queen offered as her gaze swept Alice's dress.

"As do you, your Majesty," Alice pinched her skirt between her forefinger and thumb in both hands, curtsying reverently.

"As colorful as your kinfolk are," Jareth looked about the room, "I do enjoy the aesthetic of your gathering. It's more pleasant than the dimness of my quarters."

"Your father said much the same, if I remember my childhood correctly," Mirana smiled pleasantly. "You are welcome to join us for a feast any time you are wanting."

"You do like to remind me how I am invited to anything and everything," Jareth replied, shifting in his chair to cross his legs. "I am biding my time before you and your king invite me into your bed."

Gavin choked on his wine, Mirana stumbling for words as Jareth's comment took her off-guard. She shot a disdainful glance toward Tarrant who was laughing madly. Alice herself was covering a snicker behind her hand.

"We should like you to meet some of the dignitaries soon," Mirana turned to the king, deciding instead to ignore his comment rather than save face. "I hope you won't mind."

"Certainly not," Sarah shook her head, elbowing Jareth in the ribs.

"Where would you like us to take our seats?" Alice asked as she looked at the empty chairs at both the Castling's table and the Goblin King's.

"I need to go and attend to some concerns I would much rather put off until tomorrow," Mirana sighed, "but I am afraid our Ipalm chancellors will hear no such thing. Would you mind keeping an eye on Lily in the meantime," she leaned close to Alice, "and our Goblin friends as well?" She breathed into her friend's ear.

Alice smiled, nodding her head. "It would be my pleasure," she answered, motioning for Tarrant to join her at the Castling table.

"Well, hello, my pretty princess," Tarrant beamed as he passed behind Lily, taking the toddler in his arms. "How is the beautiful girl today?"

"Pwetty!" Lily pointed out to the swirling gowns on the dance floor.

"They are," Tarrant grinned as he perched Lily on his forearm. "Perhaps, if my lady will allow, I can steal you for a dance this evening, your Highness."

"I am certain I can spare the rejection," Alice joined her husband as they gloated over the girl. "You look mighty pretty yourself this evening, lovely Lily."

"Dress!" She bounced in Tarrant's arms, a smile crossing her toothy mouth.

"A very beautiful one," Alice fingered the silky lavender ball gown, her finger curling up to touch the girl's face affectionately. "A very beautiful dress for a very beautiful girl."

"Your mother has said you are quite the clever lass," Tarrant cooed over her, sitting down at the table with her on his lap. "Do you think you can show me some of your drawings?" He produced colored markers from his pockets, pointing the white linens before them. The princess took the drawing utensils giddily in hand.

"You are causing trouble, Tarrant," Alice laughed as she watched Lily uncap one of the markers with her small hands.

"I am sure they can spare some of their table clothes," Tarrant insisted. "I heard rumor, Lily, that you drew a picture of Uncle Tarrant and Aunt Alice at the tea table," he said.

"Dormouse!" The girl drew a lopsided circle and slightly connected a looping oval beneath. She frantically colored the oval a maroon color. She added circles to the lopsided circle above.

"That is a very good drawing of Mally indeed!" Tarrant praised her.

Alice and Tarrant watched as she drew another crooked oval. She added a swirl of orange about this shape's outline, placing a green box atop it. Big green dots were haphazardly placed in the oval with a black squiggly line following the bottom curve.

"I do believe that is a certain uncle of yours," Alice tickled the girl's belly playfully. She kissed Lily's white round cheek.

"What of Aunt Alice?" Tarrant leaned forward, placing to the empty space next to his replica. "I certainly can't be alone at the tea table without her."

"Oh!" Lily quickly set to work, her tongue sticking out as she drew a round circle next to him. She graced that circle with a mess of blonde squiggles that flowed down past the oval of the face. She added a blue dress to this sketch and brown dots for eyes. Lily's Alice was graced with a pink line for a smile.

"I think it looks like you," Tarrant said to Alice with a proud grin.

"I don't know how you'll tell the two of us apart!" Alice exclaimed. "Lily, you best be sure Uncle Tarrant doesn't leave with the table cloth and not with me!"

Lily giggled happily at the teasing, her squeals causing Tarrant and Alice to chuckle at her glee. She took the purple marker in hand, shoving it toward Tarrant's stained hand. "Draw 'ily! Draw 'ily!" Her tiny child hubris demanded she be added to the picture.

"I think that is a fair request, seeing as you so willingly sketched the two of us," Tarrant nodded, taking the purple in hand.

Alice watched as he carefully sketched the girl's round toddler face, forming a small pixie nose on the character before him, taking the brown in hand to add round eyes. A small pink mouth filled the rest of her face. He took the black in hand, tracing the outline of Lily's white hair. He then carefully drew her purple dress. Alice smiled at the juxtaposition between her childish drawing and Tarrant's more skilled sketch.

"Oh, Time! Lily!" The sound of Mirana's scolding interrupted the huddle trio.

"'ook!" Lily banged her hands proudly on the table. "Aunt Awice, Uncwe Tawant!"

"Lily, you aren't supposed to draw on this," Mirana fisted a length of the table cloth in her hand.

"I suggested it, Mirana." Tarrant confessed, holding his hand out as if to suggest she should smack it. "If you must have a whipping boy, make it me."

"You are spoiling her and teaching her horrible habits!" Mirana's fists rest on her hips.

"Fine, fine," Tarrant stood with the girl in his hands, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will teach her right proper princess things, then."

Gavin joined the semi-circle forming, a concealed smile crossing his face as he caught sight of what had happened to the table cloth. Tarrant stepped around the side of the table, bowing before the king.

"Sir, would you be grieved if I were to take your beautiful daughter for a dance on the floor?" Tarrant asked.

Gavin's smile turned into a serious line as the king went along with the charade. "I could think of no man more worthy than you, Lord Hightopp. Be mindful of my dear precious gem; make sure she is sound and safe and not corrupted."

"I shall do my best, your Majesty." Tarrant bowed again, descending down the steps to join the foray of dancers on the wood floor.

Alice glanced over to the Goblin King and Queen, seeing that Sarah's striking gaze rested on her. A sad sympathy filled her stare.

"Your husband is both a blessing and a curse," Mirana sighed as she looked down at the ruined table covering.

"He's just having some fun, Mira. We have plenty." Gavin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I am sure the Goblin King and Queen will excuse the actions of a toddler."

"And I suppose that of mad milliner," the queen pointed to the sketch that was clearly not completed by the toddler.

"That was Tarrant," Alice laughed. Mirana responded with a heavy sigh.

"I would want to be cross with you, but I find myself unable." The White Queen said with fists still on her hips. "I am far too busy anyway. I need to introduce the Goblin King to the mine owner from Trotter's Bottom. Lord Barhling; I am sure you remember him."

"And struggle daily to forget." Alice answered with a sly smile.

"Which is why I want to bring the Goblin King to him and not vice versa."

Alice looked over to Jareth who was sitting incorrectly in his chair, his leg swung over the arm. His hand covered his mouth as he looked over the audience before them, his face suggesting he was contemplating how he felt about the strangers in a strange land.

"I will leave you to such unpleasant business, then." Alice answered. "But perhaps you could spare the Goblin Queen so that I am not alone? I seem to have lost my husband to a pretty young maiden."

Mirana offered her a kind smile. "I shall see what the Goblin King thinks."

Alice watched as Mirana crossed the dais to where Sarah and Jareth sat, disrupting the Goblin King in his observation of the revelers before him. The White Queen leant over gently, her dark lips moving as her words remained light and unheard. Alice tried to strain, to be nosey, but she was unable to hear what her friend was saying to the strangers. Jareth looked to Mirana, his head nodding lightly, his jagged chopped hair dancing due to the movement. Sarah's gaze met Alice's, causing the blonde to drop her eyes to her lap in embarrassment.

Her curiosity was sated, however, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her vision, looking up to see Queen Sarah stand, taking the napkin from her lap and placing it on the plate. She took her filled wine goblet in hand as she approached Alice with a small smile.

"I heard you weren't keen on being lonely," Sarah spoke as she gently took the chair next to Alice.

"I must confess; I'm not sure if it's loneliness or nosiness," the blonde's cheeks reddened as she looked to Sarah.

"At least you are honest," the woman winked, her green eyes dancing with mirth.

"You can also admit that I saved you from a rather boring meeting of the minds," Alice took her own wine glass in hand, a proud grin sneaking across her lips before she took a sip from her half filled glass.

"There is a cheeky side to the Champion, I see." Sarah took a seat next to the blonde. "Oh, don't blush so violently. My husband's course jest earlier to the monarch is a not a rare occurrence. One gets used to such crassness when you're eternally surrounded by it."

Alice followed Sarah's gaze out toward the goblins. "Do you mind them? The gremlins, I mean?"

"The goblins?" Sarah corrected her gently. She paused, her green eyes watching as she swirled her goblet around turning the dark red wine into a whirlpool. "It depends on the occasion. They are rather useful when it comes to the maze runners, but on days when I wish for the castle to be silent and orderly they are not of much help."

"One of them pilfered my knickers' drawer," Alice confessed, leaning toward Sarah as she added: "My _playful_ knickers drawer."

Sarah's head tilted back as she let loose a laugh. "You don't think they will do the things they do, but once you find them rummaging about your good lingerie— I've had a goblin thrown out the window for that."

"Oh, that sounds dreadful," Alice felt her eyes widen, though inwardly she wished she could do the same to goblin that had been creeping about her bedroom.

"They much prefer that than the bog of eternal stench." Sarah answered as she watched her husband speaking with an older gentleman across the room. Jareth's mismatched eyes flickered up toward the woman every so often, a frown crossing his long lips. Sarah sighed, pushing herself from her chair. "I'm afraid that glower tells me that my husband is trapped and he wants my help."

"It is good of him to give you so much credit." Alice smiled as she stood with Sarah. Sarah shrugged, taking her wine glass in hand as she moved her skirts out of the way.

"It is not so much my capability as it is his utter distaste in dealing with underlings." Sarah explained before taking a sip of wine. "I've been left to deal with the fae in the Labyrinth more and more."

"They must be such curious creatures," Alice marveled as she thought back to all the fantastic stories she heard of fairies and pixies. "Tell me; are they really as pretty as the tales say?"

"As beautiful and as troublesome," Sarah replied, making her way around the table. "One must be careful to not get too closely when they are cross or they will bite."

"Oh!" Alice gasped.

"I only bite when terribly provoked," Sarah smiled coyly. "Perhaps it would be wise if you were to come with me, oh great Champion of Underland," the queen bowed with a deeper dip than was needed, indicating the wine was beginning to take effect. "This man seems a miserable bore."

"Indeed, Chancellor Barhling can be overbearing, but— "

"The only reason Jareth even wants to deal with him is because of all the precious gems he so longs for." Sarah rolled her eyes. She reached behind her with the hand not holding the wine glass to catch Alice's. "Come on, Alice. If you do help me with this evening, I'll tell you all about the quest I went on so that I could gain immortality." Sarah licked her teeth enticingly. "I know how badly you lust for you, you tempestuous little nymph."

Alice bit her lip as she tried to contain her giggle at Sarah's drunkenness. The dark queen's movements were elongated and exaggerated as she moved along the dais toward the stairs. She pulled Alice along with her as she did so. Alice, feeling guilty for being bribed by the thought of hearing Sarah's story, followed obediently.

The two began to wind their way through the dancers; Sarah holding her glass high so that her hand was not bumped and the liquid spilled. Alice sidestepped a rather enthusiastic couple moving swiftly through the movements of a waltz, narrowly avoiding having her toes trampled in the process. She held tightly to Sarah's hand as the queen made her way toward where Mirana, Gavin, and Jareth stood.

It was Tarrant and Lily that interrupted the women's quest, grabbing hold of Alice's wrist as she passed by. "Where are you off to, my fair one?"

Alice halted, stopping Sarah in the process. The queen turned with a look of annoyance on her face which quickly softened when she saw it was the milliner who had stopped them. Alice turned to face Tarrant with a smile, her hand reaching out to stroke his long face. He still held Lily in his arms, the small girl looking more tired as the evening grew long. The small girl was curled up against his chest, her flaxen head tucked under the curve of his chin. Lily's arm was wrapped loosely about Tarrant's neck, her other hand holding fast to the hem of his waistcoat. Alice felt the familiar ache grow in her chest and she wished it would leave. She was Champion of Underland. She had defeated a Jabberwocky. She had defeated a queen. She had helped save her sister's marriage, given an orphan a home.

Why was she being torn apart?

"Where are you off to, my fair one?" Tarrant reached out with the arm he was not holding Lily with to squeeze Alice's arm affectionately.

"It seems that Jareth is having some difficulty with one of the dignitaries," Alice replied, looking over her shoulder to where Sarah stood. The queen sidled closer, her brilliant gaze taking in the sight of the milliner and the princess, a warm smile crossing her red lips.

"Hmm, sounds unpleasant," Tarrant nodded his head. "But you know what does sound pleasant? A proper dance. Perhaps a futterwacken?" Tarrant's hand slid down Alice's arm to grab her hand tightly. "Come, I am sure that Lily wouldn't mind sharing some of her time with Aunt Alice."

"I think Lily looks much more suited for bed," Alice answered, reaching out to cradle the sweet girl's cheek.

"I promised her just three more dances." Tarrant said with a coy smile. Alice reached out to pinch him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You are going to have a very spoiled princess on your hands," Sarah said from Alice's side. "I would hate to see how your own daughter would be so royally indulged." Alice's stomach flopped at the thought. "Alice promised me that she would be able to get Jareth out of this pickle, saving me from a long night of complaining. I hope you don't mind me stealing her for just a few moments. I'll bring her right back to you as soon as I've made good use of her."

Tarrant's eyebrows rose as he looked to Alice with a small frown. She felt his fingers constrict about her hand. Sheepishly she looked up to meet his emerald eyes, his gaze asking her if she was indeed comfortable with the deal struck. Alice responded with a confident grin, her chin raising. She was Alice and Alice was known for doing the impossible. She would find a way to convince Barhling to agree to whatever deal would suit the Goblin King.

"She'll be fine, Tarrant." Sarah said, her hand wrapping about Alice's shoulder. "I'll make sure Jareth doesn't wound her and that no trouble befalls her."

"You would need to keep her from herself, then." Tarrant said with a frown. "Ah well, I suppose Lily and I can wait until the two of you return. Best of luck," Tarrant leant forward to place a kiss on Alice's cheek.

"I'll be back in just a moment," she assured him.

Alice turned to follow Sarah through the rest of the crowd, the queen moving fluidly between the courtiers that dipped and twirled and swirled to the band in the distance. Alice gripped tightly to the queen's wrist, not wanting to lose her amidst the chaos. She was glad when the edge of the dance floor was in sight, the audience of the Goblin King, the monarchs of White, and Counsellor Barhling sat about a table in the distance.

"He's…he's a _fish_." Sarah hissed as she looked back at Alice with wide eyes. A satisfied grin crossed her mouth.

"He is," Alice nodded her head. "But his family has owned the mines of Trotter's Bottom since before Mirana's family was on the throne."

"Oh, I don't say that because he is incompetent," Sarah continued to move past the tables, her gown seeming to fit effortlessly between the chairs despites its volume. "I say that because I'm not sure Jareth is."

Mirana was the first to spot Sarah and Alice, her brown eyes flaring in alarm. She reached out to grab Gavin's arm, the king stopping his sentence to raise his own face to see the two women approach.

"Your Majesty," Gavin spoke, bowing as Sarah entered his presence. Jareth turned with disinterest, pivoting back to his original position of glowering down on the dignitary with sharp brows. "Ah-Alice."

"Hello Gavin, Mirana," Alice looked to Jareth, her heart skipping a beat in mild fear. She responded by curtseying quickly. "King Jareth."

"Oh, you've brought _her."_ Lord Barhling said from his seat. His molten green slimy body was curled into the chair, his right fin holding a decorative walking stick. His yellow eyes were half lidded and one was adorned with a monocle, his square pink mouth was half open as he breathed loudly.

"I wasn't expecting Alice's company," Mirana's brows raised in warning toward Alice as she folded her hands before her. "But I am sure we can agree it is always a delight to be in her company."

"The last time I tried to _speak_ with your beloved Champion, she responded by dumping tea over my head."

Alice felt her cheeks flare pink as Gavin turned his head to disguise a chuckle in a cough. Jareth was not so polite as he let loose a laugh, his head turning to look at the blonde beside his wife. "I think I have found a new fondness for this brass little broad."

"Well," Mirana's cheeks were long and tense as she tried to remain in control. "Alice will not be at all involved with a trade deal with the new monarchs. It is your mines, Lord Barhling, which could provide the City of Labyrinth with valuable building materials."

"And Jareth has agreed to allow his goblins to come and work for you." Gavin added hastily, recovered from his amusement at the memory of Alice dumping an entire pot of tea over the stingy fish's head.

"Oh, I'm not sure that is a deal," Sarah said with a laugh. "But it would lighten your workload. And they are good workers once they've figured out what it is they're supposed to do."

"Mirana Castling," the fish said as he sank back into his seat. "My family has owned these mines for centuries…"

"And centuries, and centuries," Alice mocked the fish as she whispered into Sarah's ear the speech he so loved to give.

"And I see no sense in changing my ways, now. We do not produce enough metals and gems to supply more than the need in Underland and even now we can't keep up."

"Surely you could mine more." Alice put her hands on her hips as she looked down at the fish. "This is a rather important trade deal. And they're willing to send help."

"I was not speaking to _you_ , Alice." The fish raised his brow as he looked back to Mirana with an annoyed yellow gaze. "I think you are making a foolish bargain, Mirana. Your parents once traded with this nation and it seemed we only received a pittance for what we bestowed on them. The finest crystals from the Outlands, the riches ores of gold from Salazen Grum. Even scarlet from the Red Desert."

"And they graced us with wonderful fruits and the finest of beers and wines." Mirana continued to play mediator, searching desperately for the middle ground.

"I see no need for any of those things as a fish." Barhling sniffed.

"No, of course you don't," Alice shook her head. "Because this entire land is made up of nothing but fish people. Everyone's needs and tastes and desires are precisely as yours, Lord Barhling." Alice's tone was bitterly sarcastic and she mocked him with curtsey for good measure.

"No, but it is made up of Underlandians." Barhling replied as he turned to look at Alice with narrowed eyes.

"That wouldn't be here if I hadn't fought for them. Me, from Above, decided to risk my life for sorry them and for you, you little slurvish gribletnky," Alice continued with some of the foulest Outlandish she knew, having been reminded what it was about this creature that she despised so greatly. She felt Mirana's glare as Gavin froze beside his wife. Sarah and Jareth watched the woman continue on speaking a foreign language as she bore down on the fish lord. "And I'm quite glad that some of your family left you when they were finally freed from Iracebeth. It is hard to forget when you sell your family to pay off debts." Alice answered.

The fish lord looked at Alice before turning his head to look from Jareth to Sarah to Mirana to Gavin. He sighed as he returned his gaze to Sarah. "I take it this is the Goblin Queen?"

"Yes," Sarah said, tilting her nose heavenward.

"Then I regret to tell you, due to one of Underland's notorious nuisances, I see no need to increase the work in my mines nor any purpose in trading with you."

"Oh, Lord Barhling, you _must_ reconsider." Mirana burst out, stepping forward to place her hand on the arm of the fish's chair.

"Perhaps if you were to take Alice away, I would consider the kindness with a blessing. Thank Time that Mirana was able to return to her position as Queen. Imagine the ruin this insolent girl would have caused in such a place." The fish slowly began to twist in his seat to face the table behind him. "Now, I wish to carry on with my dinner in peace. Please remove the Hightopp from my presence."

"I…" Mirana deflated as she stood to her height, her dark eyes watching Alice closely as she nodded her head. "I understand, Lord Barhling. I hope we can reconsider in a few months' time."

"We can, but don't think I'll change my mind." The fish harrumphed.

"Thank you for your time," Gavin said. "We look forward to your valuable input at the next council meeting. Have a wonderful evening."

"I'll do my best, King Gavin."

"Goodnight," Gavin nodded his head as he ushered the small group away from the chancellor's table.

When the group was far enough away, Mirana turned on Alice with all her fury. "Alice, you should have taken up the wine goblet in Queen Sarah's hand to dump it all over Lord Barhling for all the help you were."

"I wouldn't have wanted to work with that vile creature anyway," Jareth interrupted. "I would have sooner run him out of business by supplying another Underlander with the means to build his own mine. You cannot blame the insolent woman for too much."

Alice did not know whether to appreciate Jareth's words on her behalf or resent his insult. Seeing Sarah curl her arm about the king, she decided for the former.

"That does not help our situation currently," Mirana said, her mouth still hard as she glared at Alice. "The ports need to be repaired before we can expect ships with goods to pour into them. There are bridges and roads which need repair. Lord Barhling has always supplied the materials."

"And perhaps we should look to the Outlands so as not to be as dependent." Alice suggested.

"You are missing the _point_ , Alice." Mirana shook her head. "He might have come around, had you not shown up with your insistence and your stubbornness and your history of dumping oolong on his head!" Mirana's hands flew up in frustration. "He was right. Sometimes Alice…sometimes…"

Gavin placed a hand on Mirana's shoulder. "Mira, you know she meant well. Barhling has been a thorn in our side since the beginning and he is looking for something to go wrong. We will return to him in a few weeks and he may be more agreeable and apt to change his mind."

"I wouldn't trust my goods from a cod like that," Jareth shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You would need to find my goblins another supplier."

Mirana's dark eyes were filled with tears as she shook her platinum locks. A frown was on her dark mouth as she sniffed. "Oh, that just won't do." Mirana answered, biting her lip as she tried to contain her emotions. "There is nothing we can provide at the moment for you, King Jareth. Except for one thing."

"And what precisely did you have in mind?" Jareth cocked his head, his eyes narrowing. "I suggest you choose your words wisely, your Majesty."

"I think Barhling was right." Mirana's gaze lit on Alice, her dark eyes burning. "I wish, Alice, the goblins had come to take you away."

Jareth and Sarah stood upright, their heads turning to look at one another. Alice could feel the tension as she looked to the couple at her side.

"Take it back," Sarah said as she approached Mirana. "Say you never meant it and we can forget that this has ever happened. But you must do so _now_ , Queen Mirana."

"What? No, but right now I _do_ mean it." Mirana blinked and tears slipped loose. "I think you might need a Champion. Just for a little bit. Until Alice can learn to hold her tongue in the proper company. Your goblins might do her good."

The murmuring of the creatures died down, the room becoming eerily quiet as the band's music puttered out. Alice peeked over her shoulder to see that the dance floor had halted and all were looking at her. Alice turned back to see that Sarah's eyes met her husbands, the two of them not speaking but locked in some internal conversation.

In the silence a laugh filled the room. And then the clicking of heels on the marble floor behind her.

"Which of you will do it?" The sultry voice asked.

Alice turned around to see Mizumi standing behind her, her cruel blue eyes half lidded in pleasure as she looked down at the blonde. The woman reached forward to place her hand on Alice's cheek, her thumb stroking her round cheek.

"Alice!" It was Tarrant's voice that spoke next, the sound of his hurrying footsteps ringing through the hall. He appeared behind the witch, Lily still in his arms.

"Which of you will do it?" Mizumi demanded once more, looking beyond where Alice stood, her grey lips spreading into a pleased grin.

"Leave it be, Mizumi," Jareth spoke as he stepped forward, his hand reaching behind him to grab Sarah's wrist.

"The rules of the Labyrinth are clear, Jareth. You know them as well as I." Mizumi walked past Alice, bumping into the woman purposefully. Alice responded by shifting slightly, her gaze falling to the ground as a feeling of dread filled her body. Tarrant hurried forward, his free arm wrapping about her protectively as he tucked her head beneath his chin.

"He is the Goblin King, he is aware of that." Sarah answered her. "But the queen did not mean it; she said it in anger and haste."

"When has that ever stopped anyone?" Mizumi laughed musically. "Certainly you know that best, _Sarah Williams_."

The name caused Sarah to fall silent. Alice reached up to grab tightly to Tarrant's shirt, her face pressing into his chest. _What were the rules? What was not meant?_ She wondered.

"If you will not do it, I will." Mizumi's long pointed finger reached out to tap Jareth in his breastbone, running up his chest seductively before tapping him on the chin.

"Under what power?"

"Under the power of the promise you made me once. The power that was to make me queen." She smiled. "Oh, but don't worry. I will make the game fair and…dare I say fun?"

"What do you mean?" Mirana asked as she stepped forward. Gavin passed his wife to join Alice and Tarrant, taking his little girl from the milliner's arms. "What game? What was not meant?"

"You wished that Alice was to be taken by the goblins. And so it shall be." Mizumi smiled as she turned to face the couple behind her. "Come, Alice." She held her hand out. "It is time we should be going."

Alice felt Tarrant's arms wrap tighter about her, his fingers entwining in her dress.

"Yeh donnae take ah stehp close'." Tarrant burred. Alice turned her head to look behind to where Mizumi's hand was outstretched.

"You either come with me willingly, Alice, or you will be ripped away."

Alice looked beyond Mizumi to Mirana and then to Gavin who held Lily to his chest. The little girl was chewing on a small ragdoll that Tarrant must have pulled from his pocket for her. She wondered if the force would be something that could put her in danger.

She had been to a strange world before and she had survived.

Alice pushed away from Tarrant's chest, taking a step toward the woman.

"Ahlice," Tarrant struggled to grab hold of her hand.

"Tare," Alice turned to look at him. "I'll be fine. There's no point in causing worse trouble. Please," she forced a smile that was betrayed by several tears, " _let me go_."

Tarrant's face fell, his yellow eyes shimmering at her request. But she felt his fingers loosening. Alice turned to face Mizumi when he finally let go.

"She said this was a game."

"And one I would love for you to play," Mizumi smiled cruelly. "All you must do, Alice, is find your way to the castle once you've entered the Labyrinth. And you will have thirteen hours to do it."

Alice saw Sarah's frown tight as she watched the witch. Jareth's face was filled with rage, his mismatched eyes dancing as Mizumi explained the rules.

"And what happens if I don't make it?" Alice asked.

"You will be turned into a goblin." Mizumi extended her arms. "But you'll be in luck because you won't be a feeble little mortal any longer."

"These are the rules?"

"As ancient as the worlds," Mizumi nodded her head.

Alice glanced back to Tarrant whose eyes were a burnt orange. His fists were curled as his sides as his nostrils flared, trying to contain his rage.

"I've played a maze before," Alice said. "What happens if I win? The last time I was cheated."

"Why, you will be set free."

"And Sarah shall be made queen." Alice answered. "You will leave and Sarah will be queen."

Mizumi's thin brows rose, but she seemed pleased by the ultimatum. " _If_ you make it through the Labyrinth, Sarah, I will concede my power to the half-fae." Her attention turned to Jareth. "Jareth will not become my king and husband and I will leave."

"Then it is a deal." Alice nodded her head. "Send me to your labyrinth."

"Oh, Alice," Mizumi chuckled. "I do love your confidence."

"Wait," Alice shouted when the witch raised her hand. "Let me say goodbye, first. Seeing as I will probably become a goblin after this and I won't see my husband again."

"Be quick about it," Mizumi twirled her finger.

Alice turned to approach Tarrant, a false smile crossing her mouth. "Tare," she reached her hand out. He rushed to her, his hand wrapping about hers as he gripped her tightly.

"Let me go with her," Tarrant looked over Alice's shoulder as he hugged her.

"Oh, dear Mister Hightopp," the woman laughed. "I wouldn't think of putting the two of you together. If Alice is given a champion it shall be one she doesn't know." She sighed as Tarrant tucked his face into his wife's curls in response. "The two of you are boring me with your dallying."

Tarrant took Alice's face in his hands to kiss her lips, Alice closing her eyes to savor his taste and touch one last time…

* * *

…but the feel of his mouth on hers did not happen.

Alice felt a chill and she opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness. The room was frigid and her shuffling footsteps echoed.

Alice dropped to her knees, finding rock and dust beneath. A small trail of light emanated from the ceiling in the distance and Alice hurried toward it, squinting as she looked up to find a grate. It was far too high for her to be able to reach. Looking about she saw no door or window.

There was nothing but darkness.

Alice sank to her knees, wrapping her arms about her legs as she huddled close against the cold. Rocking herself slowly she tried to think, reasoning what options she might have and finding none. She was in a strange place, in a dark room, in a land she had never heard of before.

And she was trapped.

After a time, Alice knew she would need to move. She only had thirteen hours to avoid being turned into a goblin and every moment would need to count. Alice stood, glancing about once again with determination.

"Where am I?" Alice asked aloud, trying to collect her thoughts and formulate a plan. She desperately fought the tears that scratched at the back of her throat.

"An oubliette." A light voice answered.

"An oubliette?" Alice shook her head as the meaningless word slipped from her tongue. "I don't understand." She squinted into the darkness, hoping maybe she was not as alone as she had first assumed.

The voice returned with the answer. "An oubliette is a place you put people to forget about them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Oh boy, I'm back with this story. Originally I was going to make Alice wish Lily away, but I couldn't make it happen organically. However, with Mirana being stressed out, I could easily see her making hasty claims. Especially after seeing Alice Through the Looking Glass.
> 
> So...will Alice be doomed to travel the Labyrinth on her own? Who will be her champion? What will Tarrant do in the meantime? What is Mizumi's plan?
> 
> So many questions!
> 
> As always, comments are always appreciated. So are likes/favorites.
> 
> Until the next update!
> 
> Fairfarren,
> 
> Lydia


	5. Chapter 5

"Where di' seh goh?" Tarrant cried out, spinning about on his heels as he turned desperate circles searching for his suddenly vanished wife. "Ahlice!"

"She's been wished away," Mizumi's musical laugh filled the milliner's ears, encouraging the ball of rage in his belly to bloom. Tarrant turned toward the witch who stood in the middle of the circle of the parted crowd, a satisfied smile on her white and blue lips. "By her own queen, nonetheless."

"Aye, tha' seh ded!" Tarrant turned with burning yellow eyes to face Mirana. The White Queen was holding her forehead, her cheeks an ashen grey as she looked to her shoes. Gavin stood by her side, one arm wrapped about Lily, the other reaching out to support his wife's elbow.

"Mira,"

"What…what happened?" Mirana looked up with glassy dark eyes. "What is going on?" Her long face surveyed the crowd as she straightened her posture.

"Yew," Tarrant seethed, stepping toward the queen with palpable fury. It was Sarah who reached out to grab the hatter's sleeve between her fingers, stopping him from stalking toward the queen.

"Lord Hightopp, you must gather your emotions." She said rationally, her grim look hardening as she turned to face Mizumi. Still holding onto Tarrant, she addressed the satisfied woman. "You will allow for one person to go with Alice?"

Mizumi crossed her thin arms over the swell of her breast, her blue eyes narrowing as she answered Sarah's question dryly. "I must; Alice is the one who has been wished away. It is not often the Labyrinth receives an adult instead of a child," Mizumi's mouth opened wide as she laughed, a hearty chuckle that mocked the woman before her. "But you would know this, of course, Queen Sarah. Why am I telling you this? Thus you know the rules do not change. She can still receive someone to reach the castle to free her before the strike of thirteen on the clock."

"I will be her Champion," Tarrant turned, his hand raised. Sarah grabbed ahold of his wrist, wrenching it down to his side.

"You will most certainly _not_ ," Sarah hissed. It earned her a golden glare from the milliner. "Will you permit us to hold a conference, Mizumi?" Sarah clearly played to the witch's hubris.

"Alice only has thirteen hours," Mizumi shrugged. "If you wish to waste time appointing a champion for her, then by all means, that is your decision."

"And we will take it," Sarah answered, her hold still iron on Tarrant's wrist. "Your majesties, Lord Hightopp, _husband_ ," Sarah finally addressed Jareth who stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his own chest, a wry frown crossing his square mouth, "let us adjourn out in the hall. _Quickly_." Sarah commanded as she pulled Tarrant toward the nearest set of doors.

Gavin ushered his wife, daughter still in his arms, to follow. Jareth took a moment to lock eyes with Mizumi, his mismatched gaze narrowing as he turned to face her. "This was our fight, Mizumi. There was no need to bring them into any of this."

"Oh, Jareth," Mizumi sauntered closer, the train of her long dress swishing along the marble behind her. She reached out with long nailed fingers to run the knuckles of her hand along Jareth's sharp cheekbone. "Sarah has made you so soft. I almost see some selflessness behind your pompousness." Jareth flinched, taking a step away from her to create further distance between the two. Mizumi pouted her lip in a childish manner. "It would be a shame to win you back to find that you've gained some humanity. Don't let that little halfling change anything about you."

Jareth grunted before turning to join the throng of monarchs out in the hallway, his throat burning with anger and bile. Mizumi was playing an unfair game, not that it surprised him. But he begrudgingly had to admit that he found a certain fondness toward the yellow haired mortal from Sarah's old world. She was headstrong, opinionated, loyal, and brave much as his own raven-haired wife. He could not help but find an extension of his affection for his Queen toward Lady Alice.

"Do you think I wouldn't go after my own _wife_?" Tarrant shook his head. "We've been separated once before, I will not leave her to whatever may be crawling about your beastly world on her own." The milliner was fuming, his fists balled at his sides as he paced rapidly from one end of the small group to the other.

"She won't be," Sarah answered him evenly. "She will have someone to guide her; but she needs someone who knows _how_ to. Someone who knows the Labyrinth and its ways. Which, Lord Hightopp, you do not."

"Sarah has a point," Jareth said to the distraught husband as he carefully closed the door behind him. "The Labyrinth is not cheerful and friendly like your little Wonderland— "

"Underland," Mirana corrected the Goblin King with a hazed voice; she sounded as if she spoke from a great distance. "I'm sorry," she shook her head, pushing her thumbs into her eyes. "I don't mean to be rude."

"Underland," Jareth shrugged, not at all concerned with learning the correct name of the realm. "My Labyrinth is filled with dangers untold and creatures that seek to harm. It is meant to cause adventurers to give up, to go home. It is not easy nor safe."

"Ah stohd by meh wyfe when seh stohd again' teh Jabberwocky," Tarrant seethed. "Ah cahn 'andle some dangers untol' an' meahn besties."

"With what?" Jareth's mocking chuckle erupted from his chest. "Do you have powers which can spirit you away from trouble? Do you know the riddles of the maze? Do you know which creatures provide helpful hints and which ones will trick you? Do you know which foods you may eat and which ones Mizumi might send to trick you into an age of sleep instead?" Jareth shook his chopped locks as he mused at the mad milliner. "It is not I running the Labyrinth, an indifferent observer. You know how a calculating and determined interloper who will want to see you fail. You have none of the tricks to stand against the Queen of Moraine."

"You don't," Sarah answered for the milliner. "But Jareth and I do."

Gavin shook his head, stepping toward the queen with his freehand raised in a stopping motion. "Are you proposing that you or King Jareth wish to enter the maze?"

"That would make the most sense," Sarah's green eyes watched Tarrant as she answered the White King. "She only has thirteen hours to find the castle in a maze that is ever changing and hides many nasty secrets."

"Sarah herself would not have made it if not for the gang of her ragamuffin friends," Jareth conceded. "Especially that Hogwash."

"Hoggle," Sarah corrected him. "Seeing as Jareth can barely keep the names of his citizens correct and he can be as flighty as a fairweather friend, it should be I who goes to stand by Lady Hightopp's side."

"It should be me," Mirana interrupted, her face streaked with tears. "I made this mess. I don't know what has come over me, but I am afraid that I have done all of this. Wishing away my Champion and dearest friend for upsetting a disagreeable fish," she covered her dark mouth with her palm. "I am utterly ashamed of myself."

"And that is why, your Majesty, you should stay here and see one of your doctors." Sarah's gaze turned to Gavin. "Something has come over Mirana; I can sense that she is unwell. I suggest that you make sure she is seen by a well-practiced healer."

Gavin's face flushed as his eyes widened, looking first to Sarah warily and then to Mirana with worry. "You mean that you think she could be ill?"

Sarah leaned in toward Mirana who stood with a hand on her forehead, her face twisted in a wince that suggested she was in a good deal of discomfort. "How do you feel, your Majesty?" Sarah asked gently, as if prompting Mirana to answer her husband's question.

"I have a splitting headache, and I can't remember anything at all from the start of dinner." Mirana confessed as she looked up to the Goblin Queen before her, then to her husband. "Oh, what is wrong with me."

"It could be as simple as one of Mizumi's spells or it could be something much more disastrous," Jareth said with a sigh. "Sarah is right again. You had best assure with a healer that you are well and not suffering the ill effects of an incantation. Or a poison."

"You do hate saying that, don't you?" Sarah pulled the hem of his waistcoat teasingly. She and her husband looked to Tarrant who had left the group to stand outside one of the windows, looking down on the town of Marmoreal and the hills in the distance.

"Lord Hightopp," Sarah said as she stepped closer.

"Tarrant," he cleared his throat. "Or Hatter. Call me either of those."

"Tarrant," Sarah reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. "I promise you that I will bring her back safely."

Tarrant did not turn as he continued to look out the window. "You say that she…she could be turned into one of your horrid little creatures if she is stuck inside those walls?"

"A goblin?" Sarah stepped closer to him, her hand still resting on the swell of his shoulder. "I am afraid so. But I won't let that happen."

"I should have told her to stay," Tarrant heaved as he turned to face the woman. "After fighting the Red Queen and falling through looking glasses, I should have convinced her to stay put. But she won't." He shook his head as tears flowed fresh. "No' meh Ahlice."

"I will bring her home, I promise. She will be your golden-haired, troublesome wife in the same flesh she was when she left. Mizumi is playing a game of power, but she will find that she will lose. Especially when I enter the maze."

"Ehf yeh donnae save 'er," Tarrant looked at her with shimmering eyes. "Cahn yeh wesh meh away? Teh teh mahze?"

"Oh, Tarrant, no," Mirana stepped toward the milliner. "Why would you want to leave Underland? We can bring Alice back here."

"She wouldn't be able to leave the Labyrinth, not after she's been changed." Jareth shook his head.

"Then eht's se'tled," Tarrant said. "Yeh mus' wesh meh away ehf she's stuck; Ah willnae leahve 'er agin."

"Do not concern yourself with that," Sarah squeezed his shoulder, dropping her hand so that she could turn to face the trio of monarchs behind her. "Time is running out. I think it is best we tell Mizumi of our decision."

Tarrant felt his throat burn as he nodded his head. His muscles screamed with the urge to rush into the room, proclaim that he would go into the maze and find some way to get to the castle on her behalf, the race to the finish to save his Alice.

But he knew in his head that Sarah was right; if he wanted Alice to come back to him, her best chance was the Goblin Queen. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the tears that slipped down his long cheek, he followed the Goblin King and Queen back into the ballroom, ready to allow someone else to take their place as his wife's champion and give up his last chance of seeing Alice as a proper woman if Sarah failed.

 _You must not_ , he prayed. _Sarah, you must succeed. And Time, you must not let her fail. You must be kind to Alice, because she's Alice and we need her._

He realized in his prayers that it wasn't truly all of Underland that needed her.

 _I desperately need her_.

He tried to push the thought from his mind as they entered the room to stand before the witch that had so readily sent his wife away. He would need to hold his tongue and his tears; she could not see his weakness, could not have that satisfaction.

 _Oh, Alice_. He thought. _If only you were here._

* * *

Sarah led the group into the ballroom where Mizumi stood, a playful smile dancing across her decorated lips. "Ah, Queen Sarah, Jareth, you've returned. I am assuming that means you've selected someone to go and help your little blonde friend."

"Yes," Sarah said with a smile. "I am going."

"Oh, Sarah," Mizumi drew her hands to her chest as a Cheshire worthy grin crossed her mouth. "You do not know how much pleasure you bring me with that answer."

"I am afraid to know," Sarah narrowed her green eyes. "You will send me to the Labyrinth, then, as the rules dictate?"

"But only because the rules dictate," Mizumi answered. She sighed longingly as she looked to Jareth, her face falling and softening into a desperate glance. "It's a shame you won't go in for her stead; the thought of watching you from your throne is such a tantalizing idea."

"I think you'll find much more enjoyment in watching Sarah's struggle," Jareth answered. "I did, at the very least." Sarah jabbed her elbow into Jareth's ribs. He grunted slightly.

Mizumi's blue eyes danced with mirth as she thought of the idea. "I will find it amusing to watch her fail. Each slip of her hand, each wrong turn bringing you so much closer to me. And to the crown." She pointed a clawed finger at the tiara that sat tangled in Sarah's curls.

"You will take me there now, Mizumi. No more wasting time." Sarah placed her hands on her hips, looking rather childish pouting in her ballgown.

"Fine, fine," Mizumi rolled her crystal blue eyes, twirling her fingers as she sighed exaggeratedly. "No patience, Sarah. Shall I be subject to your screams of frustration for the entire thirteen hours?"

"I should like to think I have learned a thing or two since then," Sarah said. She looked to Tarrant as she felt her body begin to vibrate. "I promise you, Tarrant. I will bring her home."

She barely had time to finish her sentence when she disappeared before the crowd, the room filled with more gasps.

"Well, I suppose I should go and watch the spectacle from the proper throne room." Mizumi said with far too much enjoyment. "Do try to be a good boy, Jareth."

"What do you mean?" The Goblin King shook his head.

"Your wife has volunteered herself as a champion, your throne now sitting empty? I have taken control, Jareth." She pouted her lips in a babying manner as she saw Jareth's face grow hard with understanding. Her voice was thick with mocking and coddling as she spoke to Jareth as one would a new child. "Oh, but don't worry. I'll take good care of your subjects and your castle in your absence. You'll be allowed back as soon as your little wife fails and your new friend has been turned into a wretched little creature. As soon as that happens, I'll allow you back."

"You will regret all of this, Mizumi, when Sarah enters that throne room filled with wrath and a taste for revenge." Jareth growled. "I know from personal experience."

"I don't break as easily as you do, my hopeless little romantic," Mizumi waved the tips of her fingers toward the Goblin King. "I really must be going. Goodbye now, love; do try your best to not miss me too much in the interim. And I do hope you feel better, your Majesty." Mizumi said to Mirana with a cruel grin.

It was Gavin's turn to develop a stronger distaste for the witch. "What do you mean?"

"Ah! Ah!" Mizumi giggled. "Goblins are very nosey and very terrible creatures." She waggled her finger. "You never know the tricks they get into if their masters put them up to it."

"What do you know?" Gavin lunged toward the woman, but she disappeared in a cloud of blue.

"Oh, Gavin," Mirana said as she clutched her head tightly. "My brain, it hurts."

"Shh, shh, Mira," he turned back to his wife, still holding Lily.

"Give me the child," Tarrant instructed as he stepped nearer the king. "Take Queen Mirana to your quarters. She clearly needs rest."

Jareth stood, his chin resting in the curve of his hand as he watched Gavin escort Mirana from the room. Tarrant took Lily in his arms, drawing the small girl to his chest as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "My darling pawn, I think it is the time of day in which dreams are calling. Shall we go to your nursery and bid the evening hello?"

Lily watched her mother with wide brown eyes, her lips tight in a manner that suggested she wished to cry out but sensed that it would be better to let her leave all at once. She grabbed hold of Tarrant's ascot in her fist as she curled against his chest, her head tucking under his chin as she sucked her thumb.

"Poor lass," Tarrant cooed as he tried to force his thoughts away from Alice. "The time has long passed for you to have been in bed." Tarrant tucked the small girl closer to his body, cradling her bottom on his forearm as he continued to caress her back in a comforting motion. He made for the doors opposite of the ones Gavin had left the ballroom with Mirana. All exits were filled with the bodies of startled and confused courtiers looking to quickly leave the hall and all its uncharacteristic strangeness behind them.

"Mizumi is filled with ill intention," Jareth mused as the milliner turned his back on him to follow the crowds out of the ballroom.

"I wouldn't have guessed," Tarrant replied dryly.

"No," Jareth shook his head, his hand letting go of his chin to curl into a fist, his index finger extended. He waved it thoughtfully. "She likes to gloat in her cruelty, a trait I cannot entirely fault her for; she would not say something unless she wanted to draw attention to it." Jareth faced Tarrant with a white face. "I fear that something has gone awry with the Queen. Why else would she have cared? Mizumi cares for nothing but herself and her desires. She especially would not care for a queen in a distant land."

"What are you suggesting we do?" Tarrant shook his head, wanting to put Lily to bed and return to the ballroom to pace and wait until news of Alice came.

"Sarah has returned to the Labyrinth because she knows it well and she is the best hope for Alice. You know this land; surely you must have an idea of some powerful healers in Underland?"

Tarrant balked, shaking his head. "Me?"

"Wasn't your wife having…troubles?" Jareth shrugged nonchalantly. Tarrant felt his heart burn at the thought of Alice's many struggles with carrying children, the worst being the loss of Helena. He felt his eyes burn as he struggled with the memory, stilling only when he felt Lily stir in his grasp.

"The only healer that has ever helped us is Mirana." Tarrant decided to continue his journey to the royal nursery, leaving the monarch and the memory behind. Jareth, however, followed.

"But there must be others, besides the queen." The Goblin King continued to prod the milliner.

"I have heard legends of some." Tarrant answered as he pushed through the skirts of ladies to filter into the corridor. "But they are in the Outlands. A dangerous place to go."

"Then it must be the perfect place for us to find one." Jareth rubbed his gloved hands together. "You had best gather some clothing and food. We must set out soon."

"You expect me to leave Marmoreal without knowing the fate of my wife?" Tarrant laughed madly, startling Lily in his arms. "I am sorry, my dear one, Uncle Tarrant did not mean to scare you so." He soothed the girl.

"I am far from joking, Lord Hightopp." Jareth's cheeks tightened at the mocking laugh. "I have ways of seeing into the Labyrinth; powerful ways that can only be clouded by Mizumi, but not fully hidden." Jareth continued to follow the milliner down the hallway. "If you come with me, you will be able to see your precious wife from time to time. Without me, you will be stuck pacing the corridors of this castle with no clue as to how she has made it through my Labyrinth. Or if she is doomed to live the rest of her life as a goblin."

Tarrant turned, his red mouth turned into a hard frown as he came face to face with a crystal orb that Jareth held in his hand. Jareth waved his left hand over the sphere, a hazy image appearing in the bowels of the ball. Tarrant squinted as he looked inward, seeing a dark-haired woman standing in the midst of candlelight in what appeared to be a small cavern. A second woman with a splay of blonde hair stood across from her, hugging herself tightly. The two wore strange clothing as they faced the doorway that led into a dark hallway. When the blonde turned to look back, Tarrant recognized the round face and the wide green eyes.

"Ahlice," he whispered, cradling Lily tightly.

"Precisely," Jareth answered. "And Sarah was able to find her."

Tarrant watched as the two continued through the dimly lit cavern, the haziness of the image growing until the two drifted into an impenetrable fog.

"I will bring you to the Outlands." The milliner looked up to the Goblin King. "It will be a long trek towards the Outlands. We will want to use the Bandersnatch."

"The what?" The Goblin King shook his head.

"Meet me in kitchens in fifteen minutes." Tarrant hurried off with Lily instead of sticking around to explain.

Jareth sighed, standing amidst the disseminating crowd, nursing a headache by pinching the bridge of his nose, forgetting how frustrating Underlandians could be.

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._ **

"Who's…who's there?" Alice tried to keep her voice even as she shouted out into the dark. She carefully trudged forward, toward the stream of light that slipped in from the ceiling.

"A friend," the voice answered, the room suddenly filling with warm light.

Alice winced, her arms raising to block her face from the brightness as she squinted into the light to see who this unnamed friend was.

She was still dressed in her glimmering ball gown, her mess of dark hair perfectly in place with the crown glinting on its pinnacle as she adjusted the candles on the wall.

"Sarah!" Alice cried in happiness, racing forward to throw her arms about the queen. "I am so sorry I am not treating you in the proper way, but I am far too happy to see that it is you right at this moment to care."

"I'll be sure not tell your husband that you are most overjoyed at the sight of me." Sarah laughed as she returned the woman's hug with a one-armed squeeze.

"Oh, Tare!" Alice exclaimed, looking about the small room that she now realized was a cavernous prison. "Is he here?"

"No," Sarah said as she stepped away from Alice, evaluating the girl thoughtfully. "The rules of the Labyrinth allow for one person to act as champion for the one that was sent away. Normally that is whoever was the one sending away; but in this case, you received a different type of help."

"I do love Tarrant," Alice answered. "But I am rather glad to see that it is you and not he. You are much more knowledgeable about this place than he is. I doubt he'd know how to get out of here."

"It would have been miraculous if he found you in the first place," Sarah mused. "You are in an oubliette. Easy to fall into, especially difficult to find. And you've been purposefully placed here. Mizumi wants to be sure you have to fight to find your way to the castle."

"But then how did you find me?" Alice tilted her head quizzically.

"Mizumi does not realize how powerful I have become." Sarah said as she snapped her fingers, her body changing shape as she instantly changed clothes. "A bit dramatic," she gestured to her hand, indicating the snap, "but it helps me focus my energy for now. Someday I'll be able to flick my wrist in command as Jareth does, as smooth as water."

Alice paused as she looked at Sarah. Her hair was down, straight and smooth as it cascaded in a dark waterfall over her shoulders. She was wearing a white flowing shirt, an open lilac vest completing the ensemble. Below she wore peculiar looking trousers that were blue and of a rough-looking material. "I was able to find you by locating you in the Labyrinth. It's a skill I learned early on so that I can find the runners as they navigate the twists and turns of the maze." She patted the curve of the rock wall fondly. "It takes little energy or focus for me to find a foreign person among these walls, especially a mortal. That, and changing quickly." Sarah indicated to her choice of clothing. "I think it best to switch out your dress. It is beautiful, but impractical if we wish to navigate the Labyrinth."

"I understand," Alice extended her arms out at her side as she planted her feet. "Is there a certain way you want me to stand?"

"Just stay still for a moment. Changing myself is easy, sometimes it's a bit difficult if it's another. I've been practicing on Jareth, but he hates when I do it." Sarah looked at Alice with a stern look, her green eyes focusing on Alice's belly. The blonde stood still, closing her eyes as she waited for Sarah to do her trick.

The shifting of fabric over her body caused Alice to gasp, though she was able to remain in her rigid stance. Gone was the feeling of tulle against her body, the silks of her petticoat no longer brushing her legs, the ribbing of her dress no longer pressing into the curve of her ribs. She opened her eyes to see that Sarah had turned her back and was running her hands along the wall behind her.

Alice looked down to see that she was wearing a long white button up shirt, the sleeves reaching to her wrists. It was akin to the shirts Tarrant wore, though fit her feminine length more snuggly. Beneath she was wearing the same pants that Sarah did— a curious pair of blue trousers that were of a rough material, strong stitching holding together the seams. She felt her hips and rear and found that clever pockets were sewn into the trousers, rivets used to hold in the corners.

"I know this is not the problem at hand," Alice said as she ran her hands over her thighs and hips curiously. "But what are these trousers?"

Sarah looked back over her shoulder with a playful grin on her pink lips. "They are called 'jeans', Alice. It makes me so very sad that you do not know what they are. But I suppose they are not common place in your time. Or perhaps even in invented." Sarah turned her attention back to the wall before her. "I know it's here somewhere."

"Jeans," Alice hummed as she folded up the long sleeves of the shirt, cuffing them just below her elbow. "Curiouser and curiouser."

"Ah, there it is!" Sarah said as she pushed her fingers into a crevice. The sound of stone scraping on stone filled the room as a door opened. Alice gasped, taking a step back, instantly forgetting about the strange trousers she wore.

"This is our ticket out of here," Sarah said as she held her hands out before her body. "We'd best hurry, though. We have a little over twelve hours to get back to the castle or you'll be turned into a goblin."

"I'd very much not like that," Alice wrinkled her nose.

"Then come on." Sarah waved her hand for Alice to follow.

Alice hesitated, meeting Sarah's green eyes warily. She saw the same look of impatience on Sarah's face she assumed was constantly on her own.

"Coming," Alice said, taking a step forward to feel her feet press against canvas. She looked down to see that her feet were shod with a strange looking navy blue shoe with laces. The shoe covered her foot and ankle.

"Hightops," Sarah said with an impish smile. "I thought it was fitting."

Alice's brows crossed as she took another step forward. Finding that the shoes on her feet were firm and would not fall off, she hurried toward where Sarah stood.

"What are we waiting for?" Alice looked out into the cavern before her, allowing a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darker environment. "Let's go!"

She heard Sarah laugh lightly as she followed behind the blonde. The sound of the oubliette door scraping closed behind them filled the still dark hall ahead with noise, the darkness growing eerily quiet in its wake.

Heart in her throat, Alice took a wary step forward into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I hope you are enjoying this story so far.  
> One of my amazing readers, cshreiber, pointed out that Mirana was a little OOC. I hated to agree. But I love criticism like that, because it's needed to give you the best story possible. Plus, it's added a twist in my story that I wasn't expecting. Jareth and Tarrant are not going to be sitting about twiddling their thumbs; they'll have a mission themselves in Underland. A way to distract them as Alice and Sarah set out into the maze. The plot thickens!  
> As always, if you're able to leave a like and/or a comment, it's much appreciated. I'd love to know what you think of the story so far! I do my best to answer any questions left in comments and I love to talk with my readership, if you have anything to share (I wish that AO3 had a good PM system)
> 
> Until next week, my loves!  
> Fairfarren,  
> Lydia


	6. Fissures

"Sarah," Alice asked as she followed the queen through a dungeon looking cavern. "I don't mean to question you to upstate you— as Time knows I've upset enough monarchs that have led to disastrous consequences— but do you have a plan?"

Sarah continued forward, her dark head not bothering to look back at the blonde behind her. "I have an idea of what to do. I am not entirely sure how much Mizumi has changed the rules of the Labyrinth."

"The rules?" Alice crossed her hands over her chest, shuddering in the cool air. "I didn't realize a place like this has rules."

"It must, if it's to function and not implode." Sarah's hand reached out to touch the stony wall gently. "The problem, however, is that only a few of the rules are set in this maze's ancient stone; the rest are decided by whatever fickle leader is sitting atop the throne."

"Oh," Alice said with a small frown. "But Mizumi can't have any of the power…you're the queen, aren't you? And you're here…"

Sarah finally turned her face to glance over her shoulder back at the woman behind her. "You truly are sweet. Naïve, but sweet." The comment earned Sarah a displeased grimace from the blonde. "I am queen by marriage only. I have produced no heir, so what does my reign truly mean? As soon as I give Jareth a little tyrant then I shall have power over this place."

"But Mizumi— " Alice's brows crossed. None of this was making any sense, and while that usually was something which gave Alice comfort, in this setting it only made it seem more unlikely she would return to Underland in her proper form.

"My husband is a fickle, foolish man. Given to lusts and fancies too easily." Sarah's groping of the wall increased as she pressed forward. "After I first defeated him in the Labyrinth, he was left pining. I suppose I truly whet his appetite. In my place and in the midst of his yearning, Mizumi stumbled upon this kingdom in her search for something in this world." Sarah paused in her search, her green eyes twinkling as her pink mouth formed into an impish smile. "And you've seen how very lovely and very enticing the Queen of Cups can be."

Alice's nose wrinkled as she thought back to their encounter in the woods. Her stomach churned with jealousy as she saw the way the foreign queen's blue eyes had watched her husband's long face. "I do not wish to ever be reminded of that."

Sarah filled the quiet with a cheery laugh. "Do not worry yourself too much, Alice; I can sense that your dear husband is fiercely loyal as he is well intentioned." Sarah's fingers dipped into a crevice on the wall before her. "Jareth, on the other hand, was in desire for some distraction and Mizumi was happy to indulge. She saw herself marrying the man, inheriting a kingdom filled with diamonds and gems and other precious stones. Jareth was unduly cruel to her, teasing her so. But the stupid fool gave his heart away to the impossible maze runner and so he asked Mizumi to help him try to win me back. He propositioned it as a game, but Mizumi is a woman, and a smart woman at that, and she saw that he wanted to win me instead."

"Was there something she did to gain control?" Alice asked. Sarah did not answer as her fingers continued to dip into several nooks, causing the wall to slide open again. Alice jumped in fright, her hand pressing over her chest. "I do wish you'd warn me when you're about to perform one of your tricks."

"I performed one of my tricks," Sarah's impish smile crossed her mouth again. She brushed her palms together in a gesture of brushing off the dust. "Anyway, to answer your question: no. Mizumi, though she is a powerful sorceress, was not able to change the tides of inheritance in the kingdom. She merely used them to her advantage." Sarah snapped her fingers and the dark room she led Alice into illuminated with the gentle light of candles. "There are two ways that one not born into the royal lineage can acquire power. The first is through giving birth to a future heir. The second, which is much easier, is to be promised the position by the ruling monarch."

Alice let out a sharp gasp as she realized what exactly had happened. "He didn't, did he?"

Sarah's gaze was searching the ceiling, looking for what Alice assumed must be another cranny to manipulate a trap door with. "With the help of goblin ale, which is powerfully potent and is something you should refuse immediately."

"King Jareth promised Mizumi the crown," Alice chewed her lip as she realized the exact scramble that was going on. "And now she has control over the Labyrinth…how?"

"Jareth is not here. And because she made her way to the position of power when a new challenger entered the maze, she can set the rules. No one she does not approve of can enter this realm. Thus, she has successfully kept Jareth from coming after you instead of me." Sarah's face lit with joyful determination as she fetched a chair from the side of the small room. _Another oubliette_ , Alice guessed as she looked about the dreary walls covered with years of dust and cobwebs. "And she changed the rules regarding goblins, too. Probably hoping that I'd fall into the trap."

"Trap?" Alice shook her head.

"Before this, under Jareth's rule, only children could become goblins. Now, it seems, that grown women can become them, too." Sarah shook her head. "We are dealing with someone who is far from fair and is determined for us to lose. Thankfully," Sarah reached her hand up to the ceiling above, which let it pass much like Alice's hand through the looking glass. "I've had worse odds."

Alice placed her hands on her hips as she watched Sarah's arm move about the hole she had discovered in the ceiling. Sarah looked down to the blonde before her, a mischievous smile on her pink lips. Alice returned the glance with a confused twist of her brow.

"Now Alice, you've got to remember that you wish to go up."

"Up?" Alice stepped forward, her head cocked as she watched Sarah's other arm go up into the hole.

"See you in a moment." Sarah grinned. Suddenly the queen began to ascend. Alice let out a small cry as Sarah's feet left her view.

"Up?" Alice thought, her look of horror twisting into one of curiosity. She took a hesitant step onto the chair, finding that it would safely hold her weight. She climbed atop the seat, her eyes staring up the hole that had disappeared once Sarah had gone through. She placed a hand against the ceiling.

Her fingers slipped right through, pushing upwards. Her stomach curled and she let out a shriek, grabbing her hand back to her person as she swore she felt fingers brush against her own. Alice placed a hand to her mouth, trying to quiet her screams as she struggled to catch her breath. What had Sarah done? Alice shook her head. "I have to trust her," she whispered to herself. "She's the only way out of this place."

Alice returned her gaze to the ceiling, a determined grimace crossing her face as she pressed her hand through the ceiling once again. She felt fingers curl around her hand, but she did not pull away. Instead she pushed her second hand through the ceiling, allowing the hands to grab her by the wrists, lifting her from the chair. Alice kicked her feet helplessly, knowing there was no other way to go but up.

The hands pulled her wrists up to catch hold of her forearms while more hands grabbed hold of her wrist. Alice hitched her breath as she was pulled through the ceiling and into a dimly lit tunnel that ran upwards and downwards. "Well this is strange kind of rabbit hole," Alice mused as she was pulled further upwards by hand after hand.

She gasped as several hands before her morphed into the shape of a face; two hands forming circles with their fingers for eyes and a pair working together to form a mouth. "We are not rabbits." The mouth said.

"Not at all," another mouth formed and spoke over Alice's shoulder. She turned her head violently to look at the face. "We're helping hands!"

"Well," Alice looked about the greyish hands which held her body, now held at an angle as palms cushioned her hips and held tightly to her thighs. "I suppose I would rather helping hands than hurting ones."

"Where would you like to go?" The hands asked as Alice looked about at the disembodied limbs.

"Go?" Alice's head swiveled as she looked left to right, finding only the sides of a tunnel covered in hands. She knew that down would only lead her to the oubliette. Which meant— "Up." Alice answered, her face inclining toward the small rays of light filtering through the webs and dirt in the distance. "I want to go up, if you wouldn't mind."

"It's nice to have one that has manners," one of the faces remarked as the hands began to pull her upwards. "We are usually yelled at and bossed around."

"I am sorry to hear that," Alice said as she winced against the pulling hands that stretched her limbs to their limit but propelled her heavenwards all the same. "I am to follow the Queen Sarah. I assume she's been through here. She went through the ceiling of the oubliette before me, but she disappeared through before I could follow."

"Queen Sarah!" Several of the hand-faces chortled as the continued to push Alice. "Indeed, she is here. But she's not much Queen Sarah without the crown."

"We're trying to fix that," Alice explained as she squinted into the distance. The halo of light above was growing bigger and brighter as the hands moved her steadily along the tunnel.

"We wish you the best of luck!" The hands said. Alice reached upwards toward the lip that was only a short distance away. When she caught hold of the edge, she looked back down to the hands.

"I believe I can pull myself up the rest of the way, if you're willing to give me a final boost."

"Certainly!" The hands chimed as the pushed against her thighs and feet.

"Thank you!" Alice gasped as she pulled herself over the edge of the hole leading down into the hand-filled tunnel, pulling herself through a doorway.

"Any time!" The hands echoed back. "We are always happy to help."

Alice smiled back as she collected her feet beneath her, standing and brushing the dirt and webs from her jeans.

"I'm glad you remembered my instructions." Sarah was standing before her, hands crossed before her chest and a pleased grin across her lips. "The helping hands can sometimes be more of a frustration than an aid."

Alice shook her hair out, brushing out some of the dirt and tangles with her fingers. "I found them to be quite pleasant." She answered as she began to take in her surroundings. "Though their touch was more intimate than I would have liked."

The two were standing in the dead end of a maze where two door arches sat. The doorframes were built from a sturdy and dark colored wood, the doors of both were black and etched in gold metalwork. The sky above was a hazy orange, the sun small and fierce in the distance. The maze about the women was made of dusty sandy brick, not the hedges that Alice was accustomed to in the backyards of English aristocrats.

"Welcome to the actual Labyrinth," Sarah's arms spread out to either side of her body in a sweeping gesture. "It is ancient and mysterious, something to be both respected and feared." Alice watched as Sarah approached one of the walls, reaching out to caress the stones tenderly. "Mizumi may have power over its denizens, but she will never have power over its entity. This place is too wild and too mystical to ever be tamed."

"Will it show us the way to Mizumi, then? Perhaps if you whispered to it kindly?" Alice suggested.

Sarah's fingers continued to trace the outline of the stone, her green eyes focused on the rough material. "No, the Labyrinth is far too fond of its games for it to give us the victory that easy." Sarah sighed. "Which means we must be on our way. The sun says that it is about nine in the morning. I assumed Mizumi sent you here maybe an hour ago at most." Sarah's eyes traced the horizon. "There is the castle," Sarah pointed over the tops of the brick walls.

Alice turned to looked behind her, where Sarah gestured. Her mouth fell open as she saw the grand castle in the distance. It was much like the castles of old that dotted the English countryside; towers that lords and ladies and knights once roamed when lands were tended to by serfs and houses were defended by gold and loyalty. The castle in the distance was as ancient and sturdy while still reeking of magic and myth.

"Won't that take us days to get there?" Alice frowned as she placed a palm to her forehead, the other going to rest on her waist. "That is a good day's walk."

"Oh, Alice," Sarah laughed melodically. "You forget that this place is enchanted; if you turn the right corner you'll find yourself only minutes from the drawbridge that will lead you to the front doors."

Alice smiled at Sarah warmly. "I assume that means you know all the shortcuts."

"I most certainly do," Sarah answered with her own impish grin. "But we won't get any closer if we stand here and talk. Come on," she waved her hand in a gesture that told Alice to follow.

Alice did so, close on Sarah's heels as she took to the labyrinth, leaving the dead end the two of them appeared in to walk along the walls. Sarah's steps were quick and sure, her eyes jumping from wall to wall as she searched for the clues that would lead her to whichever shortcut would begin to lead them closer to the castle.

The two continued on for several twists and turns in silence, the quiet making Alice anxious as she blindly had to follow this stranger in front of her. "Sarah," Alice spoke, cutting through the stillness. "You said you've had a much worse time before this. What did you mean?"

Sarah glanced back over her shoulder, her green eyes dancing with memory before she opened her mouth to answer her companion. "I once wished away a boy. My brother, to be exact." She said, turning away from Alice to keep her eyes on the road. "I am not proud of it, but I certainly learned my lesson in the walls of this place. That was my first time here."

"And I suppose you kept coming back?" Alice asked, stumbling over a rock and reaching out to the wall to steady her balance.

"You should know once you've stumbled into a fairytale that it's very hard to not come back." Sarah answered. "I didn't come back for Jareth, though."

"No?" Alice could believe that.

Sarah looked back again, an incredulous look crossing her dark features. "Certainly not. He's a pompous vain man, though I love him dearly now, and I had no interest in entertaining him."

"What changed?"

"I suppose we both did." Sarah turned right, leading Alice to a long stretch of labyrinth that ran straight. "I grew a little older and a little more confident, though not as cocky and self-centered as I was when I first came to this place." Sarah slowed to keep pace with Alice. "And he grew more…kind? Or perhaps it was merely a rouse to get my attention. He so wanted my affections and it bothered him that I would not give them willingly."

Alice nodded her head, her lips tight as she thought back to the relationship she had witnessed between the two of them. The two seemed more rough and coarse than Alice would ever dare to be with Tarrant. Even in their moments of anger and frustration with one another.

"You can speak your mind, Alice. I am not Jareth, I will not banish you to the Bog of Eternal Stench because you've said something on your mind."

"The two of you seem to have a very…coarse kind of love." Alice tucked her head into her chin as she confessed her evaluation to the queen.

Sarah let loose an amused giggle. "Yes, we do. But I have always been a dramatic child and I do love to have a little bit of sport in all my relationships. Most notably my love life."

"Oh?" Alice asked.

"Maybe it's because of my mother; she wasn't the best example of love and affection. She was an actress, as pompous and flashy as my dear husband. For her things never truly came easy, it was always a fight. A fight to be more beautiful, a fight to be more talented, a fight to be memorable." Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "And I grew up with my father and my stepmother and Toby. Toby, as much as he is dear to me now, always demanded the attentions of my stepmother and my father certainly preferred that relationship more because my stepmother was far more stable than my own mother," Sarah looked to Alice pointedly, "for reasons I am sure I don't need to readdress."

"Your mother is alive but not married to your father," Alice reasoned with a frown. "And your father has gone off to marry another?"

"I am sure most of this is so foreign to you, Alice." Sarah sighed heavily. "I forget that even though I can speak to you as readily as any person from the Otherworld, you are not from the same time. What with divorce and jeans and I am certain other things which will be brought up later on."

"I do know divorce, but it is not something encouraged or celebrated in high society," Alice answered. "Though I suppose times do need to change. It seems you are not kept from activity because of your sex."

"No," Sarah grinned sheepishly. "There are many more freedoms I can relish in that you cannot even begin to imagine."

"But not in Underland," Alice shook her head. "There I am totally free."

"I am glad," Sarah nodded her head. "Now, we need to journey a little further forward until we get to the worm's house. He'll invite us in for tea and we will accept. There is a way to burrow straight beneath the outer layers of the maze and head to the back-garden mazes. That will allow us to go over the garden wall and into the back courtyard. It's the simplest way."

"I am glad you came to help me," Alice took her place behind Sarah as the queen took quicker confident steps to pull ahead. "I do love my husband dearly, but I am not sure he would have been as helpful as you are."

"It is my pleasure," Sarah answered. "The two of them are on some sort of search to see what has befallen your White Queen. I take it that it is not in her nature to be wishing people away to become goblins?"

"Not at all," Alice answered. "She is one of the most tolerant and kind people you will meet. Especially in regards to her Champion. I can be a bit…trying at times."

"I am sure she appreciates that."

Alice's chest shook with a small laugh. "I hope she does. I have no plans to leave Underland anytime soon."

"I am glad to hear that." Sarah grinned. "I have to give your husband credit, though. He wanted to come and save you, rationalizing that if he was turned into a goblin he wouldn't care much."

"Oh, Tare, my mad man." Alice sighed. "When this is all over I must find a way to become one of them, just as you have become a fae."

Sarah turned back to look at Alice with glimmering green eyes. "I am sure you'll find a way to do so, Alice. You're filled with determination."

"I am just afraid that if I remain myself there that perhaps I will not live as long as he. And I do so wish to have children with him," Alice's hand wrung before her. "I do not want to be a stranger in a place that has become my home. Not anymore."

"Don't worry yourself about that now," Sarah interrupted Alice's thinking aloud. "Let's just make sure we get you back to the castle so you don't transform into the wrong sort of creature."

A low rumbling in the distance paused Alice and Sarah's conversation. Sarah stopped, her hands splaying out to either side in a signal that told Alice to stop. Alice did so, chewing her lip as she watched the queen.

"What was that?" Alice whispered shakily as she watched Sarah's green eyes widened.

"I don't know." Sarah answered with a low voice. "And that worries me."

"Perhaps it's just thunder." Alice looked up to the bright skies above.

"Maybe," Sarah's eyes narrowed as she took several steps forward.

Suddenly the ground beneath the women buckled. Alice and Sarah let out cries as they fell to the dirt below, hands and knees scraping against the rough terrain. Sarah fell toward the left-hand wall, her shoulder crushing into the earth as the ground began to tremor beneath them. Alice fell with a mighty force on her hip, her body rolling into the right-hand wall. Her body began to sweat profusely as she struggled not to tremble in fear.

"What is going on?" Alice shouted.

"Some sort of earthquake!" Sarah answered back, struggling to stand to her feet. "We aren't far from the worm's home. If we hurry, we may be able to make it there and find safety."

Alice groaned as she scrambled to her feet, her hip aching as she struggled to find purchase among the shaking. She was able to find her balance despite, beginning in her pursuit of Sarah who was already running haphazardly down the length of the labyrinth in a mad dash to the worm's home.

Sarah was several paces ahead of Alice, who struggled to run with a bruised hip, when the earth began to split. The queen stumbled to a stop, falling on her knees with a groan as the earth of the labyrinth before her divorced, the steam of heat releasing in a cloud of fog. Alice slowed her steps, not wishing to tumble into the gaping hole of fire ahead or accidentally knock the queen into it, like a croquet ball striking another.

"Does this usually happen?" Alice shouted over the deafening crash that was beginning to reverberate down the walls.

"Never before!" Sarah cried back. Her green eyes surveyed the walls. Alice followed her wide gaze and saw that the walls themselves were trembling and shaking, bits of loose rocks and dust beginning to shed like old skin from the sandy brick.

"What should we do?" Alice looked to the monarch who stood slightly behind her.

"I'm not sure!" Sarah shouted back. "It appears that labyrinth is…is _moving_."

"Moving?!" Alice cried. "What do you mean _moving_?!"

"The walls…the twists and turns…they're all changing to where they lead. The actual maze is changing its shape, its constitution!"

"That doesn't sound beneficial." Alice turned her attention back to the buckling walls before her. "Do you think we can still make it to the home of the worm?"

"Possibly?" Sarah cried back. "But we'd be best to wait until this is over."

"If you insist!" Alice answered before letting loose a scream.

As Sarah instructed the woman to stay put, the wall before her began to crumble. Alice's hand flew up to her face as she tried to protect herself from the rubble that was toppling down on her body. The stones struck at her arms, creating long gashes and forming bruises. Several hit her in the legs, taking her out by the knees and sending her to the ground below. Alice groaned as the bricks began to pile atop her, crushing her beneath their weight. She struggled to breath as their force pressed on her chest, her left arm and right leg pinned by the debris.

"Sarah!" She cried out in terror. "Sarah! Please help!"

"Alice!" The queen called back to her. "Hold on, Alice! I'll get you out!"

Alice tried to struggle against the rocks that held her fast, but found it was useless. She braced as the sound of the buckling wall filled her ears, hoping that nothing would hit her hard enough to break her.

Her world went dark as she felt something strike her temple, the blur of rocks before her eyes fading as Alice succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Alice!" Sarah screamed as she began to pull at the rocks that were piled around the blonde girl's body. "Oh, god! Alice! Can you hear me?" Frantically Sarah began to hauled the rocks away, throwing them to the side in a growing pile.

The earthquake had ceased and Sarah could feel with every touch of the stones that the blueprint of the maze had changed. She could not decipher its new pattern now, but she had enough magic that was beginning to brew about her midsection she could tell there was a change.

"Oh, if only we had waited six more months like I had told Jareth!" She groaned, knowing she would not be able to excavate the milliner's wife buried in the rocks before her by hand. "I would have been more powerful! This wouldn't have happened!" Sarah sank back onto her haunches before she let loose a shrill screech.

Shaking her head, she gathered her feet beneath her. "Sitting here wishing for something else is not going to fix anything," she coached herself, standing to look beyond the crumbled rubble to the castle in the distance that had shifted more toward the right. "And it will only give _her_ the satisfaction." Sarah spit into the dirt. She rubbed her hands together, blowing on them slightly as if to warm them.

 _Focus Sarah_ , she thought as she focused on her belly, the current source of her burgeoning strength. _Focus on the stones, what you want them to do. Pull them._ Sarah spread her hands over the mound, willing the rocks to move away from the body that they covered. At first nothing happened, the pile stayed stagnant and Sarah grew more frustrated.

But just before she was going to give up, fall to her knees and return to her manual extraction, several small rocks began to move. Sarah smiled, encouraged by the sight of the rocks' obedience, and continued to imagine pulling at the heavier boulders that pinned the young woman down.

Slowly, but surely, the rocks continued to listen to Sarah's unspoken command, moving more easily from the body they blanketed. Before long Sarah could see the blonde curls that covered Alice's back, the swell of her hip and one of her arms. The queen put more effort into her concentration, her tongue emerging to stick out in a determined look of concentration. Boulders began to shake, falling from the body and allowing Sarah to see that Alice's chest rose and fall with the sign of breathing.

"Oh god, you're alive! Thank Titania." Sarah sighed as she took to pushing the final rocks that littered Alice's body with her hands.

Freed from the rocks, Sarah was able to push the body over to assess what had happened to the woman. A dark spot on her temple showed that she had been struck, rendering her unconscious. She had a cut on her right cheek and her face was covered in dirt. Her shirt had been ripped, showing several maroon colored scratches that sank deeply into her skin on her right arm. Sarah felt her heart racing as she traced her fingers over the marks only to discover they were scars.

"It appears you have run afoul of something wicked and cruel, too." Sarah sighed. She shook Alice gently, the girl rousing with a pained groan.

"What…what has happened?" The blonde's murky green eyes opened after several disoriented blinks. Sarah let loose a heavy sigh of relief as she helped Alice sit up on her hip. The woman before her rubbed her head, wincing when her fingers hit the tender spot at her temple. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember who you are?" Sarah asked, her heart pounding as she realized that perhaps Alice had the memory knocked from her.

"I…" Alice shook her head fiercely, blinking her eyes forcefully several more times. "I'm Alice Hightopp." Her hand dropped to her side as she looked about her, confusion still marking her fair features. "But this is certainly not the Tulgey Wood or Underland."

Sarah smiled. "No, no it isn't. Thank Titania and that stubborn Oberon for that!"

"What?" Alice cocked her head, her brows knitting as she shook her head at the queen before her. "What are you talking about?"

"The Fairy Queen and King, Alice."

"Oh," Alice fell quiet for a moment before she looked Sarah in the eye. "I'm still in that cursed Labyrinth, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Sarah winced apologetically. "But I promise you it shouldn't be for long." Sarah reached out toward Alice. "Here, let me help you to your feet."

"Oh, thank you," Alice said weakly, her hand wrapping about Sarah's arm.

Sarah helped Alice stand to her feet. Alice leant all her weight on the queen as she struggled to stretch herself up into a standing position. Her knees were shaky as she placed her weight on them and she bent at the waist for several moments, holding fiercely to Sarah's grip before she was able to stand to her full height. Sarah held the woman's hands tightly as the blonde struggled for balance.

"Do you think you can stand on your own?" Sarah asked, worry filling her voice.

"I think I can manage it, thank you." Alice nodded her head.

"Oh, I wish that I could have help," Sarah mused. "But everyone who is of any use is back at the castle."

"I'm assuming you mean Marmoreal and not your Goblin Castle." Alice noted as she pulled her hand from Sarah's, swaying before she was able to maintain her balance.

"Well, you're still clever. The rocks didn't knock that from you." Sarah smiled. "Try to take a step."

"I'm not a child," Alice insisted as she pushed Sarah away, taking a shaky step forward. "You're supposed to be leading us to the worm's house, remember?"

Sarah's worried look spread into an amused smile as she chuckled at Alice's indignance. "That I am. We'll have to be careful, Alice, if we're to get around the fissure ahead."

"Just lead, I'll follow." The woman waved her hand, dismissing Sarah's concern.

"Alright," Sarah's voice lilted with uncertainty as she led Alice down the straight path. She glanced back over her shoulder to be sure that the woman was following her.

Alice was taking shaky steps, but as she continued her footing became more sure. Sarah sighed in relief; the woman behind her could have been seriously impaired by the rocks falling atop her. It seemed she was only shaken by the rubble. _If she wishes to become an Underlandian, she certainly has the stamina and strength to go on the journey_ , Sarah mused.

"If we aren't able to get into the worm's house," Alice asked. "What is the next part of your plan?"

"I…" Sarah turned back to look at Alice. The wound on her cheek was beginning to weep blood and a knot was forming on her temple where the rock had hit her. "To be honest, Alice, I'm not entirely certain. I can feel in my bones that something has changed in this place, but I'm still not sure of how it has."

"At least your Labyrinth-sense has given you a warning that things are not the same." Alice replied with dampened hope.

Sarah shook her head, "I wish it could tell me more, Alice. I wish I was more powerful. Of course, I was sent instead of Jareth, who could have had you to the castle in an instant."

"You've gotten me this far," Alice reasoned. "That's not nothing."

"No, I suppose allowing you to get crushed by the wall of Labyrinth is surely something."

"I've had worse falls," Alice replied with a shaky laugh. "I've fallen down rabbit holes more than a couple times."

"This won't be the end of the hardship, Alice. Especially if we are to cross through the Goblin City."

"Oh?"

Sarah's mouth spread into a grimace. "The Goblins have come to appreciate me as a half-Fae, but they certainly do not appreciate humans. We will have to go in disguise if we wish to go through there." Sarah knew where she could appear her costume from, but fetching one for Alice could be more of a challenge. "Let's just hope that we can get through the worm's home and into the back-gardens."

"Yes," Alice nodded her head. "Let's hope."

Sarah quieted as she approached the hole in the earth, carefully following the edge of the fissure until she reached the end. There was no way to cross the trench which gave way to molten rock at its bottom, but it was small enough that it could be jumped.

Sarah shot a worried look back at Alice behind her.

"What?" The woman asked pointedly.

"Well," Sarah sighed, looking down at the fiery pit. "We can't walk across it, but we can jump it." Alice took to Sarah's side to inspect the hurdle, giving a nod of agreement as she assessed the danger.

"It shouldn't be too bad a leap," Alice looked across the chasm, narrowing her eyes as she seemed to judge the distance.

"I can leap across and find something for you to use as a bridge if that…would…be…Alice?" Sarah watched as Alice walked away from her side. "Alice, where are you—?"

Her unfinished question was answered as Alice turned suddenly on her heels, beginning a crooked run toward the fissure. Sarah was about to shout for her to stop when Alice's feet left the ground, her thighs squeezing tightly as she made a flying leap across the pit. Sarah held her breath as she prayed to Titania and Oberon that the woman would make it to the other side.

Alice's landing was not graceful; she landed clumsily on her feet in a squat, the momentum from her leap sending her rolling forward into the dirt. Several grunts emanated from her body as she bounced along the earth on the opposite shore. Sarah stood frozen, watching as the woman stood to her feet, brushing off her arms. Alice's shirt was ripped along the sleeves revealing her pale arms. A hole was ripped in the left knee of her jeans, a bloody graze covering the joint. Sarah winced as she watched Alice brush herself off determinedly.

"Well?" Alice's green eyes danced as she shot Sarah a challenging look. "Are you coming, your Majesty?"

Sarah grinned as she nodded her head. In a similar fashion to Alice, Sarah took a running leap to clear the fissure, landing with more finesse on the other side. She tumbled a time or two, but bounced up to her feet in a display of skilled gymnastics; a feat she owed to years of study in the arts combined with dance classes.

"You would make it look more easy," Alice groaned.

"Oh, don't be a sore sport," Sarah teased. "I'll give you a consolation prize since you made it across first."

"Oh?"

Sarah smiled, snapping her fingers as she concentrated for a heartbeat. Alice's damaged shirt was replaced with a newer one; it was intact and covered many of Alice's fresh cuts and bruises. The fabric stuck to the damaged skin, soaking up the blood that oozed from her scratches, creating a grotesque design of lines and blots.

"I suppose this is slightly better," Alice mused amicably. "I would have liked for you to have brought us to the castle with a snap, if I am to be honest."

"If only I had the power," Sarah sighed in agreement.

"'Ello Queenie!" A voice shouted from down the corridor.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as she looked up to Sarah with a crooked frown.

"The Worm!" Sarah answered with a look of overjoyed relief. "Come on, Alice. Can you walk?"

"Yes. Can you stop asking me that? I'm fine!" Alice insisted, though her walk was more of a hobble than a confident stride.

Sarah was the first to reach the nook Worm preferred to use as his observation deck. The blue creature looked up at her affectionately as she came to stand before him. "Strange weather we are having today, isn't that so, Queen Sarah?"

"I'm afraid to say it is!" Sarah answered. Alice limped to Sarah's side, her dirty face twisting into a smile as she took in the sight of Worm.

"Well hello!"

"'Ello to you!" Worm greeted in return. "And who might you be?"

"This is Alice Hightopp, a friend of mine from a distant shore. Would you be so kind as to invite us in, Mr. Worm? I think Alice here would love a cup of tea."

"I can invite you in for a moment, but the missus is worrying about the home after the slight unplanned redecoration we've had."

"That would be enough, really. Alice and I were hoping that we could perhaps use your back door to access the back-gardens of the castle?" Sarah explained, her hands tucking into her pockets as she spoke with Worm.

"I think we could arrange that," the creature said with a nod of his head. "Come on in." He crawled into the small crevice of his home.

"I don't suppose you have some Pishsalver?" Alice asked.

"Excuse me?" Sarah cocked her head.

"Shrinking potion." The woman inclined her chin toward the hole.

"Oh," Sarah grinned. "No, we shall fit. But before we go in, I want to send a note out." Sarah closed her eyes, holding her palm flat before her. She concentrated on her middle again, hoping that she would be able to form an orb that was flight worthy. She was pleased to find, when she opened her eyes, that she made a crystal sphere that was near as perfect as one of Jareth's.

"Curious," Alice breathed.

Sarah drew her palm and the orb close to her mouth as she whispered. "'Send me help. Send me friends'." Extending her hand above her head she tossed the sphere upwards. The ball floated off into the distance like a bubble. "Come on, Alice," Sarah said as she took hold of the woman's hand.

As Sarah placed her foot toward the entrance of Worm's home, her body began to shrink and so did Alice's. The two decreased to the size of the blue creature before them.

"I know the way, Mr. Worm. We'll only be a moment," Sarah promised as she pulled Alice's wrist toward the crevice before them.

"If it suits you, Queen Sarah." Worm conceded.

"Thank you again," Sarah said. "You will be rewarded handsomely once I've finished the maze."

"Best of luck!" Worm cried out.

Sarah ducked into the dark cavern of Worm's crevice, hurrying through the darkness as she pressed her freehand along the wall. Her other she used to cling tightly to Alice, leading her through the unfamiliar night.

"What is that smell?" Alice's voice was lined with disgust as Sarah led her forward. Sarah could smell it, too, and her stomach sank as she pressed on toward the oval of light ahead.

Sarah's step out of the crevice on the other side of Worm's home, essentially his back door, led her to growing again. She pulled Alice behind her to stand against the ledge, making sure the woman did not step forward into the viscous swamp below.

"Dear Time, that's horrible!" Alice choked as she pressed against the rock face, her hand clenching her mouth and nose. "This is your back-gardens?"

"No," Sarah answered with a defeated sigh. She scanned the horizon to find that the castle was now off to the left. It loomed closer, but not as close as it would have been had this journey led to the back-gardens.

"What is this place?" Alice groaned.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench," Sarah answered as she looked to see Alice's reaction.

As expected, Alice's green eyes went wide as dinner plates while her cheeks bleached white; her fingers held fast to the rock face with renewed interest in keeping as far from the trouble below as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay between updates! I had to catch up on some schoolwork, but I'm nearly done! I'll be working on this story more over the next couple days, so please expect regular updates for the next few weeks (especially since I've given up Facebook and Twitter for Lent!).
> 
> As always, thank you to those who liked and especially thanks to those who commented! I appreciate all your kind words and interests!
> 
> Also, I'll be updating Only a Dream tomorrow. Check out that story if you're stuck waiting for updates on this one!
> 
> As always, please like and leave a review if you're able! Any and all comments are helpful! Until next time!
> 
> Fairfarren,
> 
> Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are ALWAYS welcomed!


End file.
